The Wolf's Brother
by dragonlore266
Summary: Every since he could Remember Wolka has always felt out of place in his home of Iron Hall but a chance meeting with the fabled Wolfmen might change that and a certain wolf-pup will change his life and help prepare him for the fight against the darkness that haunts Irama.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The night was dark the moon faded behind the darkening clouds overhead, the winds told of a storm coming as it whistled among the pines. This did very little to trump the two dark cloaked figures as they walked further down the beaten path deeper into the forest. The pair only stopped to catch their breath and listen to the wind as it roared above rustling the aging tree's leaves the crackled under their feet as they walked on. Here in this part of the forest nothing grew but the dry weeds and dead willow trees that grew in odd twists and spirals like a troll's toenail, any creature who dare take nest here would soon perish for this was the land belonging to the children of Modar.

" Come now she awaits us.'' Said one of the cloaked ones her voice was haggard like that of an old hag and she pointed a grimy wrinkle spotted figure towards a cave illuminating in the darkness up ahead. Her partner hissed, " Let's get on with it then.'' She said and the pair pushed on their caps catching the wind betraying their old haggard bodies ,thin with age their eyes sunk into their skulls their noses stood out long and covered in warts.

They approached the cave entrance and stepped in without hesitation following the long tunnel to the cave's main chamber. As they came further in they looked around hanging from the ceiling were dried rotten roots, herbs and both human and animal parts and skins. The cave was lit by a great fire in the center, a large cauldron was boiling over it a thick cloud of steam filled the room producing a foul smell that chocked the air. The wretched aroma would've driven any creature with since away, but to the two strangers it was the most enticing thing in the world.

In the rear of the cave stood alone figure in front of a large book perched on a wyvern talon stand, she continued flipping through the pages before calmly lifting her cat like eyes to the approaching pair. "Did you get it?'' she asked slamming the book shut at their hesitant approach.

She stalked upon them like a lethal cat ready to pounce on a mouse. The pair hurriedly bowed as they offered the woman a small pouch, "Yes my lady as requested.'' They said in unison as she opened the pouch to look at its contents, " You've done well my dears.'' She said turning from them and heading for the cauldron. " I trust it was no trouble.'' she said apathetically as she looked over the cauldron it contents simmering.

" No trouble at all my lady.'' the taller of the two women said still kneeling. " Aye gave no trouble he did, though he never seen it comin non.'' her companion added feebly.

The cat eyed women grabbed a ladle and began to stir vigorously, " You may leave me now your reward is there,'' she said gesturing her head towards the shelf nearest the room entrance where two small bottles rested.

They took them eagerly without another word, " Drink them on the night of the new moon and your years shall return to you.'' She said and beckoned them to go as she stirred.

" Yes my lady a thousand thanks yous'.'' they uttered and crackled as they quickly took their leave not giving the woman a second glance.

Once the pair had gone the cat-eyed woman began to recite aloud.

 _Teeth of the wyvern to pierce the eye. Feather of the harpy to carry my vision high. Oh, dark one of night keeper of souls bring me thigh sight to find what glows. I offer the eye of the father as the has written thus you give me the power to find the chosen victim._

She then dropped the contents of the pouch into her hands, two small spheres fell into her hand, and she smiled wickedly as she dropped them into the cauldron amongst the other gruesome ingredients and began to resist again as the liquid inside bubbled and bursts into lights of different shades of purple and grey.

 _Oh, God of darkness accept the offering I give the eye of the father and bring you his sin for I search for the seed born from his whim. Bring be the sight so that I may see who carries the light born from forced seed._

The cauldron's liquid content turned a dark purple before turning a deep green, the fumes from it stung the witch's eyes but she did not care for the spell was working. The fumes burned like hot coals as she stuck her face into the thick cloud of smoke, ladle in hand she scooped up the two spheres from the potion.

They pair where still cooling off as she dropped them back into her open hands. " Now lets see where my prey is hiding.'' she said smiling as she took a sphere into each hand lifting up to be eye level with her own. " He did have a handsome set she said wickedly as she gaze into the man's hazel-green eyes. You could still see the horror-struck expression on them from the moment they were taken. " Oh well his worries are over.''

She looked into the eyes, and gasped in exultation as she glimpsed what exactly she'd been hoping for.

A woman she so desperately searched for, for the past fifteen years was standing in her sights though she was leagues away. The image she saw was that of a young woman dressed in simple pheasant garb holding something tight to her chest, the witch smiled devilishly as she looked on as the woman placed the small bundle into a crib slowly rocking it whilst singing the most irritating lullaby to touch the her ears.

But it wasn't the woman's song she needed or the women she cared for it was the little babe sleeping in the cradle, with small tufts of hair as black as a raven's feathers, she slept so peacefully it could make the witch gag but never the less this was the one she waited for and still had to wait on to come of age for the witch to fulfill her wicked skim. For the time of judgment would be on them soon and then she'd hold the fate of all Irama in the palm of her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Wolka stopped to catch his breath in the morning mist, his bay gelding Jumper let out a whine of protest as he tried to find his balance on the uneven rocky ground beneath them. He wasn't the only one complaining the men behind them were having trouble with their mounts as they tried to balance themselves on the rocks underneath their hooves. The sound of the horses' shod hooves clacking against the rock-strewn terrain rang in his ears along with their whines in complaint. Wolka looked on ahead to see his father the Lord Almar or _Lord of Iron_ as people often called him for his large size and dominant demeanor, the Lord was a man to be reckoned with known for his strength and short temper. As Lord over land with the richest deposits of iron in all Irama he'd reason for being so domineering as he pushed his soldiers onward his large gray stallion keeping quite underneath his large girth, the loyal steed was just like his master stubborn as hell.

Wolka rolled back his shoulders and moved onward keeping his mount at a steady pace ahead of the soldiers it wouldn't do for the son of a high lord to be seen falling behind the line with the low end soldiers though in Wolka's case his father probably wouldn't have even would he when his two mountain sized older brothers flanked Almar on either side they moved like a pair of bull minotaurs as their horses trotted along his father's. They favored more their sire then their dam in strength and size, the oldest Bennan resembled their father the most with his ,golden sun hair like their like Almar's he kept it cropped short to his head giving him an almost shaved look, he'd the same color eyes like their mother dark brown. He'd the strength and strong bulk like their father with his muscles bulging under the seams of his tunic.

Bennan was a hot head pron to getting into fights and was a real philanderer, fluttering with every girl that crossed his path. He was so open with his coitions that Wolka was certain Bennan was the father of the recent babe born in the maid's quarters. But aside from his handsome looks and charm Bennan, inherited the quick temper of their father and when that happened it was best to remain out of sight unless you wanted to be the focus of his anger.

Wolka couldn't count the bruises he'd received from such scuffles when he wasn't fast enough to stay out of Bennan's way. Only his brother Fell who equaled his brother in size and strength escaped his wrath and also insured that Bennan didn't go too far when he preyed on Wolka though he did little to stop their older brother's bulling.

Where Bennan was the brute force, Fell was the smarts behind it much smarter in the books then Bennan could ever be. Fell could match wits with the best of them though this made him a bit of a know-it-all. He'd the same golden hair like their father which he kept at chin length alongside his light brown eyes, handsome and charming Fell was more reserved when it came to his exploits but his little brother was sure he had a bastard hidden around somewhere. Fell was good at covering his tracks and one could be assured that with him set to task nothing would be overlooked.

And then there was Wolka the runt of the litter with his black hair like their mother that won him the constant giggles from the girls at the hall for it curled no matter how hard he'd brush it out. Though he kept it cut short to his head you could still catch the hint of curls, that along with his blue eyes and smaller stature though he wasn't thin by any means, he'd never match his brothers much to the disappointment of his father.

It only deepened the sour edge in his father's side for he seemed to be a constant disappointment to him no matter what Wolka tried to do to impress him. Eventually Wolka stopped caring all together about gaining his father's approval and this made him more alienated with his brothers and father.

He kicked his horse foreword as they moved through the stone gauntlet known as the Bone Grave, it was a large rocky region with sharp cliffs and outcroppings. One wrong step and a person would be sliced to pieces by the sharp rocks further down. It always sent shivers down his spine whenever they'd cut through the gauntlet but they had little choice as this was the shortest way to the iron mine of Glaymin the richest of his father's iron deposits and one that required constant attention than any of the other mines under his father.

They'd been there for over a week looking into some disturbing reports of recent attacks on the workers at night by an unknown creature, two men and an ox had gone missing before his father arrived. At first it was thought to be some orc mischief since the beasts were prone to attack at the worst times. But that idea was put to the grave when the hounds found the fourth victim a young lad who was heading for the bathhouse, he'd been dragged off into the neighboring wood where he was then devoured.

His chest had been ripped open by massive claws, his innards devoured the rest of his body was almost unrecognizable, the crime scene was littered with large tawny feathers, the men knew the lads attacker then it was the work of _harpi_ es or she-devils.

The air born demons had the appearance of a human mixed with an eagle, with long sharp winged claws and talons they were formidable creatures able to attack from the sky they were upon you before you even knew they were there. And where there was one harpy hunting around their was usually a flock roosting close by, unless it was male in that case it lived a solitary life but the she-harpies were another story. Wolka had heard tales of harpy flocks destroying whole towns carrying off women and children to their nests in the night, and to have them so close to home made the stories more real.

Lord Almar wouldn't have his mine ravaged by men nor beast so he'd summoned a force of twenty men with bows, nets and spears to find and destroy the harpies and their nest. His wife the Lady Kemla insisted that neither he nor her sons go on such a death stricken hunt and pleaded for Almar to summon the wolfmen of Howling Stone the werehall for which Ironhall looked to for protection against the dark children of Modar. Wolfmen were men born apart from the normal folk of Irama alongside their enormous demonic wolves they were the first line of defense against all dark creatures in Irama when a village or town had a problem with orc or minotaur ,wolfmen were called to slay the beast.

Wolfmen did the jobs that normal men couldn't, there were many legends and fables told over the fire about the deeds of the wolfmen, some go as far back as the time of the old kings. The tales spoke of the great bravery and the strong bond between the men and their wolves. Wolka and all lad his age thought the wolves were the best part in every tale told, how famous it would be to be bonded to such a creature to share strength and will with each other in a bond that normal men could never understand.

Such stories of courage were rarely heard around the fires in Ironhall of late, Lord Almar detested the wolfmen so much so, that he'd spoken openly against them though no wolfmen were around to hear his words. To the relief of the hall folk, to talk such ill will about the wolfmen was considered heresy for without them halls; towns and entire cities would be reduced to rumble by Modar's children.

Lord Almar spat on anyone who allowed their sons to join such men regardless of their ability to keep Modar's children in line, and whenever the time came for the wolfmen to collect boys for their wolves he made sure his sons were long ways from the hall.

Wolka recalled the horror stories his father told them of the strange behavior of "these so called men,'' how they slept in caves filled with bones of their prey and how they slept amongst their wolves in the skins of those who ventured to close to their territory. He was particularly explicit about what they'd do to young lord boys they'd taken for their wolves, though at the time Wolka and his brothers were just young children when his father told them these twisted tales.

Wolka didn't believe all the stories he'd heard, though he couldn't help but fear that maybe some of them could possibly be true. After all the wolfmen were a secretive lot and hardly anyone went to visit their strong holds anymore. Strongholds nestled in the most remote regions far from outside interlopers except for the few villages that erected themselves close by for added protection.

His father didn't believe the wolfmen were as immortal as the fables foretold, he didn't believe in such nonsense. The wolfmen were just ordinary men in his eyes and whatever job they could do a lord could do on his own with the right men and weapons.

So here they were out on horseback doing what should be wolfmen's work due, to his father's stubbornness and constant need to boost his prowess which Wolka thought couldn't get any bigger.

He pushed Jumper into a trot and pulled closer to Fell's bay stallion who snorted in discomfort as they climbed another steep hill. "Easy Boomer easy,'' Fell said patting his stallion's neck as he made the final climb up the slope. " The horses know this is a bullshit mission,'' Wolka muttered so only Fell could hear, thankfully their father and Bennan weren't in earshot, "Don't let father hear you say that,'' his brother warned though his eyes told Wolka that he was in agreement. " We've been out here for two days and haven't seen or spotted any signs of a harpy,'' he grumbled as they moved on the terrain becoming more intricate which made the horses even more unsteady and edgy. "I suppose he believes will just run onto them,'' Fell grunted as Boomer steadied himself, "With the way things are going the horses will have their fill of it and knock us all off and head for home.'' Fell joked making his brother chuckle and they pushed onward.

The hounds started howling and barking around sunset, by then most of the men had begun to see this as nothing but a wild goose chase. The hounds were let loose and went charging forward barking and howling hot on the scent. Lord Almar's voice boomed with excitement, "You see men your lord hasn't gone insane yet,'' he roared and kicked his stallion into a run with Bennan hot on his tail. Wolka sighed heavily as he and Fell followed the pair the men right behind the sounds of armor clacking and hounds barking filled his ears with an annoying ring.

The hounds in their excitement had out shot their humans and were now turning around the bend it was then that Wolka felt that something wasnt right. That's when they heard a sharp, Yelp! from one of the hounds.

Which were soon followed by whines and barks that were all silenced by a monstrous screech, " They've found it,'' Lord Almar shouted with spear raised high, " Onward men to glory.'' And he kicked his mount sharply and they pushed forward men shouting at the thrill of action.

But nothing prepared them for the scene in front of them , as they looked on in horror as a hound's head came flying across the canyon blood raining onto the ground. It rolled four times before stopping at Lord Almar's horse's feet the hound's face still scrunched in a snarl.

The men looked in horror as the harpy dispatched another hound its long clawed wings cutting right down the dog's belly spilling out its innards and killing the poor beast. It screeched in triumph as it turned eagle like eyes on the men, she stood taller than a man with her clawed wings like spears covered with blood as were her tawny feathers. Wolka could tell it was a hen from the color of her wings for the male harpies had more colorful plumage, and plus the female's feathered breasts were also a give away.

She eyed them like a cat that just cornered a mouse, and hissed baring sharp fangs. The horse screamed and snorted in panic at the smell of blood and the she-harpie's gaze. The men didn't falter as they fought to control their mounts, he wouldn't shame any of them if they'd taken a step back from the horrendous she-devil though.

The way the harpy's eyes stared at them made his blood turn cold.

Lord Almar snorted, "Nothing but an over grown turkey men.'' He shouted and pointed his spear towards the harpy who gave a mocking screech before flapping her massive winged arms and taking flight.

Lord Almar followed by the two remaining hounds were fast on her heels though to Wolka it seemed almost like the harpy wanted them to follow her. As she kept a steady pace ahead of them but she never made any attempt to lose them are dive at them.

" Something's wrong,'' Wolka called to Fell as the horses galloped onward kicking up rocks and dust as they trampled on chests heaving at the urgency of their masters. " I know it's a trap of some sort,'' Fell said looking up as the harpy screeched from above her massive wings moving fast as she lead them further into the canyon.

She suddenly stopped flying when they reached a dead end, he'd thought she was going to wear them out before she attacked. But instead she circled overhead calling frantically it was a horrid chilling sound as if she were summoning something.

Wolka and Fell exchanged grisly realizations as they caught on to what the harpy was doing she'd led them straight into a trap after all. His father and Bennan seemed to catch this a second to late as the harpy's calls were then answered by similar calls from all sides. The horses screamed in panic and a few bolted kicking off their riders as they took off far from the scene as harpies came pouring out from the cracks and crevices of the crater. The men shouted in panic as the sky was filled with harpies all holding short spears in their clawed hands.

Lord Almar wasn't fazed he'd faced tougher challenges and had come up the victor, and with his sons beside him he felt even more invincible. Though this time he might have underestimated his opponents as the harpies hovered above, the largest one the female they'd given chase to was in the center of the flock she was grinning wickedly and hissed, _Attack my sisters devour the man flesh._ She ordered her voice as dark and deadly as the god of death, Modar.

The harpies wasted no time in their attack, a storm of spears soon rained down on them, Lord Almar was quick to action, "Shields!'' he ordered as he jumped off his mount, the soldiers were quick to follow his orders coming forward shields raised they blocked the frontal assault, but the spears were just a distraction as the harpies then dived down upon them. _Eat my sisters eat_ , the queen harpy shouted as her clan dived down on the humans.

Lord Almar smirked as he locked in his crossbow, "Foolish turkeys thinking their little decoy would slow us down.'' He laughed, "Come then turkeys you'll look great on my wall.''

The fight was a bloody one with both men and harpies falling; three harpies were brought down with nets and two more fell on spears. Wolka and Fell managed to bring down one with their arrows but it was an exhausting fight and it was taking its toll on the men as the harpies had managed to bring down five men already carrying them off and then ripping them into pieces midflight.

Wolka tried his best to focus on the fight at hand and not the screams of the men being ripped apart above his head, he watched in anguish as men were carried away and then dropped to their deaths with a loud, Crack! Like a bird crushing a walnut.

 _This is a fight we shouldn't be in._ he cursed his father for his stubbornness as he ducked away from a diving harpy's talons, she let out a shriek of laughter , _I'll get you little lord_ , she hissed and he braced himself for the impact as he readied his crossbow.

The harpy's talons were ready to grasp him and take him midflight and then she'd shred him to pieces before anyone could stop her.

He fired his first shot, but the harpy barrel rolled out of the way and hissed, _Missed pretty prince._ She cackled as she turned swiftly around aiming for him. " Who said I was trying to hit you,'' he smirked as the harpy then let out a foul screech of pain as Fell's spear pierced her back straight through her feathered chest.

She came crashing in a feathered heap blood coated her feathers and the ground as she twitched and clawed at the ground frantically. Fell put a stop to her suffering with a quick swipe of his sword, " Nice work Wolka,'' he grinned with perfect white teeth, Wolka nodded turning towards the sky as the harpies scattered higher out of range of the crossbows, the leader was eyeing them all mockingly even though she'd just lost another sister. " We need to take her down after that the others will scatter.'' He said as they joined back with their father and Bennan, " Well she's not going to come down willingly Wolka,'' Lord Almar snorted as he glanced over the battle field as the men tried to regroup and get the injured out of harm's way.

" We need to bring her out of her defensive circle somehow,'' Bennan said wiping sweat from his brow his tunic was covered with feathers and blood he and father had been the first into battle and brought down two of the harpies single handedly before Wolka, Fell or the soldiers could even help. "The men will shower them with arrows,'' Lord Almar said locking his arrow in place, "Then you boys and I will take a shot at the queen while her defensive shield is down.'' He shot up like a bird in flight, " Men to me now!'' he ordered, the men quickly followed his orders though a few were hesitant to come after the harpies gruesome attack but the fear of their lord over powered any fear they had of the harpies.

Lord Almar smiled, "This will be are triumph.'' He shouted as the men readied their arrows, he glared at the lead harpy who didn't seemed fazed nor did she give any sign that she was going to send her swarm down on them. No she seemed calmer rather too calm for Wolka's liking but he dare not speak out against his father less he wanted to be reprimanded later.

"Fire!'' Lord Almar shouted his voice echoing around the canyon as the men released a stream of arrows, the harpies didn't flinch are fluster as the arrows headed their way instead they did something that sent shivers down Wolka's spine.

The harpies intentionally made way for the arrows that were now aiming straight for the queen who smirked, _Foolish men,_ she hissed and with a wave of her winged talons she summoned the wind to her aid and Wolka felt sudden panic as he realized what she was up to, " Harpy Mage!'' he shouted, just as his brothers and Father took realization as well but it was too late.

With a wave of her clawed hand the harpy-mage sent the arrows spiraling back down towards them with her wind magic. The men below scattered like ants at an approaching boot, Wolka and his family managed to get underneath the shelter of some rocks but some of the men weren't so quick an fell screaming as arrows struck their legs and turned backs.

The harpies above cackled in amusement as the humans scattered in panic most of the horses had already fled the scene even Lord Almar's mount had taken off when it felt the harpy witch's magic. Animals were very sensitive to magic and when they felt its presence they'd take off in a fright whether it be good or bad magic.

" Will have to retreat and regroup at the mine,'' Almar reluctantly said through gritted teeth, he hated retreating but with the damn she-devil's magic now against them he needed to regroup and come up with another plan less he wanted to risk the trust of his men. " All men fall back to the mine we regroup at the mine.'' he shouted turning on his sons, "Stay together and keep your bows loaded,'' and with that they all took off running trying not to look back as the men gathered the injured and retreated.

 _Run like mice puny humans_ , the harpy-mage hissed as she used her wind magic again forming a ball of wind in both her claws and threw it towards them the spheres shattered rocks and boulders sending them flying at the men crushing many who were helping the injured. They screamed in panic as the harpies then dived in to finish their mistress's work picking off the men and carrying them off to kill. Wolka would remember those screams for the rest of his life as he ran , he was too busy running to notice the mage harpy was following him and his brothers until it was too late.

 _Die sons of the great Iron Lord_. She shouted as she formed a large wind sphere and sent it flying their way and with a loud, Boom! That shattered rock and eardrums all over.

The whole canyon seemed to rumble from the impact, but Wolka could hardly tell as the impact from the harpy's magic had sent him and his brothers flying and leaving him in a crumbled heap with his ears ringing. He heard people shouting at him but he couldn't tell who it was as he staggered to his feet, his ears still ringing he couldn't understand what his brothers were saying as they rushed towards him arms waving frantically.

"Run you idiot!'' Bennan was shouting as he rushed towards him, Fell was by his side with their father in the lead, "Behind you!'' Fell shouted frantic as he aimed his bow behind his little brother. Wolka turned to look, to see one of the harpies hovering behind him, her talons posed to finish him off, he felt his blood go cold as he saw his death fast approaching. Even if his brothers got an arrow loose the harpy would have her talons in him before it struck counting that she didn't carry him off to kill.

 _Die little prince,_ she hissed and came at him talons opened ready to split him open, Wolka still stunned from the blow from the last magic attack could only watch helplessly as she came on him, he braced for the inevitable to happen. To feel her sharp talons in his back carrying him off to rip apart in front of his brothers and father.

That's when the howling followed by shouts from above the canyon broke through the chaos forcing the harpies to pause their attacks.

The harpy didn't stop her decent though as she was still set on killing Wolka. But she was intercepted by a wave of arrows that pierced her chest and she fell screeching as a grey and tan wolf pounced on her. It tore into her throat without hesitation its chest fur was stained with blood as he savaged her neck shacking in violently as if trying to snap it off. Other wolves joined in, attacking the harpy at different directions some going for her wings others her legs pinning her down as the tan wolf shredded her throat.

Wolka's legs soon found him and he worked his way back, away from the battling wolves, his eyes were still locked on them, he was stunned at such precision they had at knowing exactly where to attack without having a master to order them _, But then_ _these are no ordinary wolves_ , he realized as the wolfmen climbed down into the steep canyon jumping from perch to perch like mountain goats. They soon joined the battle alongside their wolves firing arrows as they cleared the field, making way for Lord Almar and his men to escape.

Lord Almar looked on in disbelief as the wolfmen fought with their wolves; they attacked any harpy in unison that fell to their arrows or any harpy that hadn't flown out of range in time for the wolves to pounce on and tear into. He felt a sudden rage at having to concede to wolfmen saving him and his boys, " Damn dogs and their wolves,'' he muttered under his breath as his eldest joined his side, "I've got the men gathering what injured they can, we best pull back now father.'' He said urgently as Fell came with Wolka he'd a nasty scar on his forehead and his wife will no doubt chew him out for it, " He should've been quicker". Almar cursed under his breath as he and his son's watched the wolfmen deal the harpies another blow.

The wolfmen had the harpies on the run the mage harpy could see that now and she was too wise to come anywhere near them. _Retreat my sister retreat._ She called and her sisters soon stopped their decent after losing half their force to the wolves and their masters. The harpy-mage glared at the wolfmen and hissed, _Die devil dogs._ And she formed another pair of magical spheres in her talons, but the wolfmen didn't seem worried one of them their leader perhaps quickly shouted orders to the men and wolves who like a ripple in a lake took shelter behind rocks.

"Silver bombs!'' The wolfman shouted his wolf the grey and tan furred one that saved Wolka was by his side hackling, its eyes a blood red as it barred savagely at the harpy it didn't even flinch at the magic forming around it like the horses did, he'd heard that demonic wolves weren't affected by magic like common animals were.

The wolfmen were quick in their attacks as they lit sphere bombs filled with silver powder and other herbs. The bombs were tossed into the air then exploded into clouds of silvery dust that choked the air above them, the harpies started screaming in pain as the silver blinded them and stained their feathers. The harpy-mage screamed in agony her spell interrupted as the silver took effect blinding her and stopping her magic, this was what the wolfmen wanted. "Fire arrows!'' The wolfman leader shouted and a stream of arrows were flying into the cloud of silver and the canyon reverberated with the sounds of harpies screaming.

One by one harpies fell by arrows and the wolves descended upon them tearing through feathers and flesh, bloody feathers covered their muzzles as they savaged the harpies their eyes blood red as their blood lust took hold of them.

Lord Almar and his sons looked on in disbelief as the men and wolves made short work of the harpies. Finally the harpy-mage came crashing down arrows pierced her chest and wings, but she wasn't finished she still stood up strong and hissed even with the wolves surrounding her growling with teeth snapping, tails erect ready to charge at their masters' call. The wolfman leader drew his sword then and charged forward along with his wolf, his men following their leader as the wolves lunged forward the harpy didn't stand a chance.

Wolka watched as the harpy clawed wolf after wolf each time her clawed wings swung out in a massive swipes the wolves danced harmlessly out of her way ,every time she lashed out another wolf darted in to take a chunk of feathers and flesh out of her legs. They were trying to cripple her so their brothers could finish her off. But she proved more stubborn then they realized as two wolfmen fired arrows into her open chest, she screeched releasing a mighty wind from her mouth that bushed them back.

But she was weakening and with that last effort of magic and along with the wolves tactic she was over powered. She collapsed in exhaustion pinned down by the wolves she screeched as they tore into her. It was the wolfman leader that ended it with his sword raised the cool silver glinting as it caught the sun's light, with a swift swing he severed her head in one clean swipe ending the battle.

Lord Almar waited for the men to collect the scattered horses and the injured men before he made court with the wolfman leader. His pride pushed aside as he walked over to thank the wolfman though Wolka knew his father loathed doing it but as politics played it was his duty as lord to see such a heroic act rewarded and acknowledged despite his hatred of the wolfmen.

The wolfmen were an impressive sight they were tall men finely built looking warriors in their leather grey vest over chain mail tunics, they had embroidered claw marks on their shoulders black and red the colors of Howling Stone. They had strong warrior faces that gave off a certain wildness, it was in their eyes especially they had the same wild look their wolves had. It'd been said that wolfmen once chosen by wolves turned into some sort of half man, half wolf creature themselves. Of course this was nonsense, but it was hard not to believe it when he saw them first hand alongside their wolves.

The wolfmen leader greeted Lord Almar with an open hand once he saw to the head of the harpy mage which he quickly stuffed into a sack while his men took care of the harpy bodies piling them up to form a pyre. The heads were all taken from each harpy slain for what purpose, Wolka could only guess at as he joined his father and brothers. The wolfmen leader was an impressive sight he was a few inches taller than Lord Almar, he was strong built though not as massive as Bennan.

He'd a handsome warrior's face though he had a scar over his left eye which gave him a rather fierce appearance, with his short light brown hair and eyes a beautiful green. His wolf was even more impressive its shoulders reached to his human's waist it was a light tan and grey color though it was a shade darker thanks to the drying blood. He was the most beautiful animal Wolka had ever seen and he felt very nervous being so close to a creature that when on his hind legs could stare him right in the eye.

The wolf tilted his head at him his gaze locked on Wolka, as if understanding that Wolka was talking about him, his grey stone eyes gazed up at him for only a moment before they turned back on his human.

The wolfman and Lord Almar grasped hands briefly before he introduced himself, "My lord, Wolfmen Nodd and brother,'' he nodded towards his wolf, "Aatu of Howling Stone at your service.'' He said with a slight bow his wolf giving a sharp nod in respect as well. Lord Almar was a little taken back by the wolf's jester but quickly got hold of himself and bowed in turn, " It is I who should be thanking you my lord for you saved my youngest,'' he said giving Wolka a slight glare as he spoke making Wolka look away timidly. " No need my lord only doing our duty as the Goddess Faharis intended.'' He said referring to the goddess of wolves Faharis who was said to be the first to befriend a demonic wolf an started the wolfmen order. Lord Almar gave a weak smile, "As it should be.'' He said through greeted teeth. "Your men came to our aid just in time my lord.'' Bennan said looking at the wolf his eyes transfixed on its powerful build. "Yes it's quite odd that you'd happened to find us just in time.'' Lord Almar said raising his eyebrow accusingly.

Wolka feared the wolfman would take offense but instead the man brushed the sly comment aside, "We've been stalking this canyon for sometime my lord we'd gotten word that Glaymin was under siege by some strange creature so we came to check it out. Our wolves had gotten whiff of the harpies so we'd been searching around the canyon hoping to find their nest, that's when we heard the commotion and came to your aid.'' He smiled and patted Aatu the wolf rumbled happily tail wagging. Lord Almar didn't look pleased with this bit of information but there was little he could do at this point the wolfmen saved their lives so he was in their debt though he detested the very thought at being in debt to men he saw as mere beasts, oddities he thought should be expelled from human society not embraced as heroes.

But there was little for it, he bit back his tongue and played his role as a grateful lord, " Well I'm in your debt please accept my thanks and my invitation to stay at my holding so that we may celebrate this victory.'' Wolfmen Nodd bowed his head excepting the lord's invitation. "You honor us my lord. My patrol will join up with you as soon as we burn the bodies and insure there are no survivors.'' He said and he gave a quick bow and turned from them to see to the work on the pyre.

Lord Almar quickly had the men on horses and the injured laid on stretchers pulled by horse teams. They were off once the wolfmen had burned all the bodies and bombed and destroyed every crevice they could find insuring there were no eggs or hatchlings stowed away. Before mounting their own steeds and following, their wolves running ahead of them all their tails raised high.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

They made it back to Ironhall just as the sun began to set over the rising trees, Ironhall was the second largest hall in Irama built by his great grandfathers' years ago. The large stone castle was protected by a large wall surrounding it on all sides with archers posted and guards at all four gates. The guards were quick to salute their lord and his guest as they rode through the front gate and into the courtyard, the people of the hall stopped their work to look on at the wolves and wolfmen as they leaped from their horses.

They were greeted by a very delighted Lady Kemla her red skirt kicking up dust as she rushed over to her husband and sons. Wolka was surprised she could move so fast being so far into her pregnancy he'd thought her bed ridden by now but his mother was a fighter which his grandfather often said Wolka got his feisty attitude from as well. Lord Almar brought his wife into a tight embrace and their lips locked and parted, " I was so worried my dear.'' She said in a attentive voice as she then braced each of her sons, " I waited for hours by the window hoping to catch sight of you.'' She said tears falling done her face. "Calm down my dear were alright.'' Lord Almar said taking her hands into his and rubbing her swollen belly, " How's the child?'' he asked curiously he'd hoped for another son though his wife prayed for a girl. " It grows, Brunhield believes it'll be a few more weeks though.'' She smiled warmly. Lord Almar could only hope it'd be sooner.

Introductions were made between Lady Kemla and Nodd, Lord Almar recalled what had occurred at Glaymin and how the wolfmen saved them. He then pronounced a feast tonight in the wolfmen's honor and for rooms to be prepared for his guests. The wolfmen were more than thankful for the lord's hospitality forced though it was, it was best to be civil.

Once introductions were made the wolfmen along with their wolves were lead away by servants to their courters, Wolka and his family were heading to their own chambers to wash and change for tonight's festivities though Wolka would've preferred just staying in his room and resting after such an eventful day.

He soaked for what seemed like hours in his private bath chamber the warm water loosened his muscles and his aching feet which he flexed in the water. There was a small knock on the door and a servant soon came in with fresh clothes and linens for him, he nodded in thanks and climbed from the tub and got dressed. Dinner wasn't going to be ready for a short time so he'd have a little free time before he needed to head to the dining hall and join his family at high table. He made his way to the courtyard, everywhere servants and workers were busying themselves for the feast wine and beer were being brought out from the cellars along with rolls of cheese and the best mead the hall had to offer.

Wolka tried his best to stay out of their way and took a seat underneath the stone statue in the center of the yard, it was his favorite place to stop and think.

The statue was of a demonic wolf carved into a defensive posture teeth bared over a large lump of iron molded into an iron crown under one of its massive paws.

It was the symbol of Ironhall; the lands beholden to the hall were rich with deposits of iron and had rich history with the kings of the old time. The legend behind this symbol was set back when the wolfmen of Irama were under the service of kings there was a great battle between King Orifen of the north and King Gregen of the south. The King Orifen had fallen in battle his crown lost amongst his retreating troops until only his wolf was left standing alone with one paw over the lost crown teeth bared at the Gregen troops who feared the red eyed beast, the wolf's bravery and devotion to his fallen master inspired the retreating troops to join the fight and the battle was won. And since then the wolf's brave stance stood as a symbol of pride and courage for the Ironhall clan everyone except Wolka though he loved his family and home he could care less about iron it was all the same to him rock boring rock. He wanted to be with nature out in the forests free from the sound of melting iron and the clank of iron being beaten.

Wolka was to deep in thought to notice the wolfmen Nodd's approach the man's footsteps were as silent as a owls wings. He nearly jumped when he felt a cold nose touch his hand curiously, he looked down to see pool of gray stone eyes staring up at him, " He likes you.'' Nodd said as he took a seat beside him, Wolka was taken aback by the wolf's boldness but he wasn't afraid and calmly rested a head on the wolf's head giving his ears a good scratch which Aatu seemed to enjoy as his bush tail wagged happily. " See what I tell you.'' Nodd chuckled and the young lord couldn't help but blush. " He's a very handsome creature.'' He said taking his eyes of the wolf to look up at the man though he didn't stop his scratching much to Aatu's enjoyment. " I thank you for the compliment.'' Nodd said smiling, Wolka turned away flushing something about the way the man looked at him put him off as if he were looking for something in Wolka's behavior.

He quickly muttered, " I never did get a chance to thank you both for saving my life.'' He said looking back at the man not wanting to be rude though he felt that the wolfman wouldn't take offense. " None necessary only doing our duty as we ought. Right Aatu.'' Aatu groaned happily in agreement as he turned on his side for Wolka to scratch under his belly which he enjoined much more than his ears. " But all the same your most welcome.'' Nodd said offering his hand which Wolka took they shook hands and Wolka soon relaxed around Nodd's presence though he wasn't sure how his father would take to him being so friendly with a wolfman, but he soon realized he didn't care.

He and Nodd talked for what seemed like hours until a servant came to fetch them for dinner, they were quickly on their feet and made way to the dining hall Wolka's family was already seated and he cringed at the looks his father would give at him being the last and coming in alongside the wolfman. Nodd seemed to since his hesitation and stopped at the doorway, " You go on a head I'll follow I think Aatu has a barb stuck in his fur.'' Aatu of course looked about himself and was about to protest that he had no such thing but Nodd had already kneeled down to comb through his fur so the wolf said nothing and played along with his brother's ruse though he didn't understand why.

Wolka walked into the hall then and made his way to high table thankfully his father was talking to Jefman his steward so he didn't notice him as he took his seat aside Fell. Nodd then walked in followed by Aatu as the lord's guest he took a seat up on the high table next to Wolka, Lord Almar rose from his chair goblet raised to start the feast. "My friends we dine here tonight under the cloak of victory thanks to our saviors the wolfmen who without their wolves me and my sons would not be here tonight.'' Paused to eye Nodd who rose goblet raised, " So let us drink and feast in their honor.'' And with that the two men took a long gulp announcing the start to the feast.

The feast was splendid the tables were piled with fresh meat, fruits and cheeses and wine and beer spilled the tables as men and women laughed and talked on through the night. Wolka was well into his fifth beer and was feeling a little buzzed, his mother had excused herself early though she stayed for as long as curtsey would allow, and his father was heavy in drink and was laughing alongside his steward and Nodd who laughed alongside the lord. The wolves were also enjoying the feast, trays of raw meat had been brought out to them and the wolves were stuffing themselves silly just as much as their masters.

Wolka left the high table to join his friends Raheir and Voca the trio had known each other since childhood, the pair were already well into their own drinks Voca especially being more of a light weight then Wolka was.

They were later joined by one of the wolfmen who introduced himself as Joran along with his dark grey and tan wolf Rafe who quickly sniffed around for table scraps which they were happy to offer him. Raheir bowed his head to the wolfman drunkenly almost falling over and hitting his head on the table Wolka had to stifle a laugh that nearly slipped his lips. Joran merely smiled "No need for that lad were all equals here I'm no lord.'' He said as he poured himself a glass of wine and offered to pour for them, Wolka had had enough and new better than to drink more less he feel it later tomorrow. Raheir on the other hand couldn't resist and once his glass was filled he quickly chugged it down and belched.

They laughed and joked together while giving a very happy Rafe scrapes which he enjoyed happily. Nodd had joined them soon after Lord Almar took to his bed. He and Nodd talked on for hours Wolka had a deep interest about life in the werehall and Nodd was happy to answer his questions though Wolka had the feeling the man's tongue was a little looser then normal thanks to the wine. But all the same the wolfman was more than happy to talk of his kinsmen; Wolka learned that in the werehall the wolfmen had a fierce pecking order that wasn't governed by the men but by the wolves. They had two leaders called the Alpha and Alphena both of them lead the hall together, under them were the betas that served as seconds in command to the alphas and under them were the omegas that were peace makers of the pack.

Nodd took a swig from his cup before adding, "A wolfman's wolf is everything there brother or sister, friend and confident they're part of us when they chose us as their human are souls merge into one. We complete each other.'' Nodd stated looking down at Aatu who rose up from his resting place under the table and rested his massive head on his brother's lap offering comfort and Nodd began stroking his head. Wolka could only look in awe and jealously at the special relationship they shared and could only wonder what it would feel like to have such a relationship of his very own.

Nodd seemed to read the young lord's thoughts as he smiled down at a very stuffed and lazy Aatu, "Maybe you'll feel it for yourself young lord.'' Wolka gave the wolfman a curious look but before he could say anything further the wolfman rose from his chair, his wolf leaping to his feet. "It's been a long day and I think I should take to my bed before the wine loosens my tongue more.'' He gave a polite bow and took his leave Aatu by his side.

Wolka took to his bed soon after Raheir and Voca left for the boy barracks, his bed was a welcomed sight after such a long day. He was just slipping out of his tunic when something took his arm and forced it behind his back sharply before he could fight back. He wanted to cry out but he was forced head down onto his bed the sheets muffled his cries as his attacker pulled his arm back tighter as he struggled to get free. "Don't struggle you know it makes it worse.'' Bennan whispered maniacally into his ear Wolka froze in fear as he stopped struggling then when Bennan punched his side taking the air of him. Wolka winced, tears formed in his eyes as his brother beat him again and forced his head up grabbing a fist full of his hair, " Did you not think I saw you talking to the wolfman at dinner, don't think I'll let you disgrace our house by associating with those freaks of nature.'' He shoved Wolka's head down again, "But I wasn't doing anything wrong.'' Wolka cried out as his brother punched him again, "Oh, no I could see the way that man was looking at you with lust in his eyes. And don't think I didn't see you flirting back like a flower maiden.'' Wolka tried to break loose but his brother held him down tighter, " But I wasn't I…'' but his words were cut off when Bennan punched him again. " Don't deny it, I'm warning you little brother stay away from the wolfmen I will not have you bring shame upon this house.'' He sneered in his ear before lifting his up again, " Do we have an understanding?'' he hissed forcing Wolka's head around so he could see his face. Wolka didn't want to agree but he had no choice and he slummy shook his head that he understood.

And to insure Wolka got the message his brother Bennan continued his beating until Wolka blacked out his sides covered in dark purple and green bruises, by the time his brother was finished with him he'd stop crying out and bit down hard on the sheets cutting his lips as he stifled his cries. Finally his brother left him huddled alone on his bed but Wolka didn't let a tear fall when he stood holding his sides as he made his way slowly to the bath chamber, he'd wash and treat his wounds which he grew accustomed to doing as he didn't dare let the healers treat him less they ask questions that he dare not answer. Once he rubbed a healing salve on his bruises he slipped into bed careful not to rub against his bruises and settled down to rest though it'd be an uneasy sleep for him.

Nodd couldn't sleep despite how exhausted he was after today's events and especially from the amount of wine he'd drank. But his mind was to focused on the task at hand to allow to him drift off, unlike his wolf Aatu who was sleeping at the foot of the bed legs sprawled out snoring loudly ears laid back tough they'd twitch at the slightest sound. He wished he had his wolf's relaxed look, but he had a job to do with the puping season starting it was time for the wolfmen to go out on _sentire_ the time for wolfmen to search across Irama for this year's crop of boys that would be fit for the pups. Only boys of age would be considered though the wolfmen would take any lad who showed potential, the wolves always knew which lads were up to the task and which weren't. Nodd had low hopes though for Ironhall from the stories he'd heard about Lord Almar's opinion of them any likely boy was likely scared off from such employment and he rather not upset the lord so he warned himself to watch where he stepped during his stay here.

Nodd and Joran waited patiently inside Lord Almar's solar their wolves resting on their bellies as they waited in their seats. Nodd wished the Lord would hurry the faster he and his men finished what they were set out to do which by Alpha Thorg's orders were to see to the killings in Glaymin and recover the tithe from Ironhall and search from promising boys for the werehall and the neighboring area as they traveled through. Aatu yawned widely his tail twitched ever so slightly showing his irritation where his body seemed calm though Nodd knew his wolf better than that to know he was getting impatient with good reason. Nodd had called for an audience with the lord and hour ago, the steward had apologized twice already for the wait but said his lordship was out at the moment occupied with some urgent matter and that he'd be there shortly. "He's up to something I can feel it.'' Joran said as tapped his fingers irritatingly on the arms of his chairs, "You're not the only one the wolves are on edge too though Aatu here won't tell me why.'' He said eyeing his wolf suspiciously, Aatu bluntly ignored his human's gaze and nibbled on his paws lazily, he and the other wolves had become very alert and active of late though you wouldn't know it looking at the two lazy dogs in front of them. But to those bounded to them and through the link they share Nodd and the rest of his patrol could sense that their friends had gotten a whiff of some magical energy in the Ironhall, the energy wasn't powerful but it wasn't weak either for the wolves seemed revived by it which was why they seemed more alert then usually but for some odd reason or other not one wolf would share who or what was causing it.

The wolves felt no threat and since there was no danger they didn't see the need to identify the cause, if they even knew themselves. But Nodd had a feeling it had something to do with the young Wolka the boy showed promise and smarts, though his troll muscled brothers also seemed likely candidates he'd high hopes the eldest would make an excellent candidate for a dog wolf. Even though the pair didn't seem to have the canny nature that the wolves seemed to look for in humans, wolves admired strength above all else in the pack but they also looked for cunning and intelligence not just brute strength, many a lad soon learned this when they were brought in front of the pups filled with high hopes that they'd be picked only to be shunned by pups who'd claimed boys that were viewed as the unlikeliest to be preferred.

Twice Nodd had asked Aatu what he thought of the lads but Aatu as shifty as a fox only chuckled at his human's confoundedness as if that were answer enough, but in wolf terms it was enough of an answer. Nodd pushed his thoughts aside when the lord finally made his arrival though from the look of his face he didn't seem at all pleased with seeing two wolfmen sitting in his solar, Aatu and Rafe lifted their massive heads up their ears up sensing the tension in the air, a low rumble echoed in the chamber though Nodd wasn't sure which wolf made it, though Lord Almar seemed to catch that he'd better rail in whatever anxieties he had towards the men less the wolves take him for a threat.

"My apologizes my lords I had pressing issues to attend with lord nonsense you see.'' He said with a toothed grin as he made a polite bow towards them and made for his chair behind his desk. He offered them wine as was costume but the wolfmen were not thirsty but took the offered glasses out of respect and to sooth the tension.

Nodd was half listening half trying not to doze off as the Lord Almar's talked endlessly about his recent hunt this morning and about his plans for his western fields it was all rather uninteresting to the ear. _The lord could talk a storm into submission and then some he thought to himself._ Even poor Aatu and Rafe had fallen asleep on the man's endless babble which to them sounded rather like summer flies buzzing in their ears. Finally his lordship stopped to take a swift drink before continuing, "So my lords how may I help you?'' he finally asked his attempts at pushing the matter last finally succumbed.

" Well my lord we request this month tithe as you probably guest which was part of our mission after we'd dealt with the harpies.'' Nodd took a small sip from his glass, "Yes I'd had a feeling so and you can be assured Ironhall has not forgotten what it owes to Howling Stone.'' He said though his teeth were gritted together tightly. " Yes of course my lord you've been more then generous with your givings but it is not just the tithe we come for,'' the wolfmen paused waiting on the lord's reaction which if anything wasn't at all delighted to here there was more, " I see well if its in my power I'd be happy to assist in any way possible.'' He said taking a longer swig from his cup. "Well my lord as I'm sure your aware with the spring season underway were in the start of the puping season and as such we patrol on _sentire_.'' He said hesitantly.

Lord Almar wasn't at all pleased with this latest news he'd feared the wolfmen would come for the tithe but by then he'd hoped to send his boys coincidently out of the hall on some important field work to the east of his lands far out of the way for the wolfmen patrol. But he hadn't counted on the wolfmen saving him and his family which brought a halt to that idea altogether. He forced a smile on his face so not to offend though he wanted to curse the men for coming at all, "I'm glad to hear things are going well for the werehall. And I assure you, you'll find promising lads in the barracks, I could suggest a few if you like?'' he stated hopping the wolfmen would take him up on it, at least with him keeping guard the beasts wouldn't come anywhere near his sons. " I assure you my lord that is not necessary the wolves will take it from here.'' He said eyeing Aatu who chuffed deep in his throat in agreement, searching out suitable boys was wolf's work for humans lack the ability to see what they could see in a human. Lord Almar looked abashed but quickly turned up a smile in understanding, " I see well as my guest you have full rein here though I'd prefer if your wolves would avoid the sleeping chambers of my family we'd prefer our privacy.'' The lord said his eyes glaring in challenge to his request.

" I see no problem with that my lord will inform the wolves to keep away.'' He said though he'd preferred if the wolves could have free rein to sniff out that strange magic but he'd thought it better to keep the lord on their side. " My men and I will only stay another day before we take our leave.'' With that Nodd rouse to his feet as did Joran, who was more than happy to able to stretch out his aching legs. " Very well then I wish you good luck.'' Was all Lord Almar said before dropping his attention to some papers on his desk his a of dismissal which the wolfmen happily took.

Wolka nearly had the side of his head clobbered by the side of Voca's axe as he looked on at the two massive wolves looking on at the boys as they practiced in the ring. Voca's axe swung harmlessly passed his eyes and he swiftly turned as his friend left his left leg exposed and gave it a hard swing from the side of his axe making Voca yelp in pain and drop his weapon to crutch his leg. " Damn you Wolka,'' he shouted as he limped to the nearest bench. " Sorry Voca,'' he called back but his eyes once again returned to the two wolves were resting in the shade of the court trees though Wolka could since somehow that they weren't actually. Ever since the wolfmen had pronounced _sentire_ over Ironhall the wolves had been set loose, they'd sniffed all over from the stables to the barracks the only places they stayed clear of where the lord's families courters which he had a feeling was due to a private warning from his father.

Ever since then all the boys had been talking none stop about the wolfmen and the wolves most of them were excited and took great pains to be noticed by the wolves and others who recalled the frightening tales they heard of wolfmen made themselves scarce . Wolka wasn't quite sure how he felt about the whole thing he was a little intimidated by the wolfmen and wolves though who wouldn't be they were very daunting though it was the men he feared more than the wolves.

Wolka didn't know a young lad in the whole of Ironhall who didn't wish to be chosen by such a magnificent creature as the demonic wolf, a creature that once bounded to a human becomes a loving partner in every since of the word. Wolka most of all wished to be chosen wished to be chosen by such a creature when he was young now he'd jump at the opportunity just to escape his father and older brother. He winced at his brother's reminders to stay away from the wolfmen and wolves as he stretched out his arms, ever since his Bennan had warned him off the men and wolves he'd taken great pains to avoid them though that was rather impossible with wolves scattered over the hall.

This was to be his fate he supposed, to be just like any other lord's son, to be abused by his older brothers and despised by his non impressive father, to be married off to some young girl he didn't now so he could produce more of their bloodline and insure more land for his father. Wolka couldn't live with that he wanted more than that he wanted freedom to choice his own fate not life that was expected of him but as in all things freedom comes with a price and he wasn't sure he was ready to pay it.

The boys continued their sparring practice Wolka this time let Voca get a few hits in before he started sparring for real much to Voca's embarrassment. Voca who was the bastard son of Lord Naton of Raven's Keep and he'd been sent away for fostering by his father in an attempt to keep him out of sight and the reach of his wife Lady Snoma who was known for her subtle ways of getting rid of bastards that her lord produced though how Voca survived not being smothered in his crib was still a mystery.

Voca was smaller framed the other bows though he was the swiftest with a short sword and though he could be a push over at times he never let any of the boys bully him especially not with Raheir at his side. Raheir was a strong built lad who seemed to outgrow anything he wore; he was born in River hall a large village built near the Great Mother River. The village had been destroyed by an orc and troll attack when Raheir was just a child, the whole village had been destroyed and the villagers devoured and scattered like crushed corn after a storm. Only Raheir and two other youngsters survived the onslaught, the young Raheir was sent to live with his aunt but she'd sent him away once he came of age for fostering as a smith's apprentice for Ironhall. Raheir was certainly built for it at only a year older then Wolka he was already well developed, with a handsome face and tall with short light brown hair and brown eyes.

He was often the defender of their little group keeping the other boys off of Voca and making sure they didn't try to intimidate any of the new recruits. But even he couldn't save Wolka from his brother and in that Wolka could not fault him, Raheir and Voca were the only ones who knew of his most recent beating. The pair doing what they could to console him though it was pointless in his eyes as they could do nothing for him but help insure his wounds healed accordingly and keep up his spirits.

Finally Master Lynet had them stop for a break, the heat of the spring sun was becoming over barring at this point of the afternoon and the boys welcomed the shade of the neighboring trees. Wolka looked on a listened to boys' chatter as servants brought out refreshments and snacks for the hungry lot.

One lad was boasting rather loudly that he'd be chosen by the wolves and be a great wolfman with a giant wolf that would kill anything he commanded it to. Other lads agreed while a few dare not speak less the lord Almar heard them, but Voca and Raheir were well in deep in the conversation, Raheir thought he'd stood a good chance with the wolves which Wolka couldn't very well deny.

Voca flicked back his dirty gold hair and laughed, "I didn't think wolves liked the smell of melting iron and steel.'' He said mockingly as the others laughed, Raheir smirked "Oh, so they prefer the smell of dog shit and horse dung.'' He said picking on Voca's job as stable and kennel boy. All the boys laughed and Voca's face started to turn red as a spring cherry, Wolka was grateful for Master Lynet's arrival before the joking turned into a full out argument.

Master Lynet was a short man but a skilled archer despite his old age, and he was swift to discipline anyone that he felt were shrinking in their duties, " Alright enough talk about dogs get to your lines.'' He ordered and they all quickly obeyed, it was target practice next something Wolka loved to do for no one not even his brothers though they'd boast a different story could match his aim and accuracy. Lynet ordered them to fire targets from different feet five arrows a person; all the others were working still on the bow while Wolka was mastering the crossbow. He was deep into his training firing two more shots all hitting the target at different points though in honesty he wasn't really trying his mind was elsewhere thinking of faraway places and other things that a boy his age thinks about when there's little else on his mind. That's when he heard the first whisper in his head, _Alphena… Alphena. Search, search._ At first he thought he was hearing things and returned to taking his shot he was aiming straight at the red center when the whispering started again though this time it was joined by others.

 _Alphena…Alpena… sentire, sentire._ They whispered.

He flinched and pushed the trigger of his bow the air flying into air hitting the target for a straight bull's-eye. Lynet clapped him on the back, "Now that's more like it Wolka.'' He said patting his back before returning to scold Voca on how to properly hold a bow, but Wolka had blocked the voices out as he tried to figure out what he'd just heard. He listened trying to catch where the voices where coming from then something happened that made the whole yard go quite to Wolka though the others still trained behind him.

One of the wolves turned to look at him, its amber eyes looking deep into his dark blue, the wolf's eyes were hypnotizing it felt like the wolf was searching through every part of his body and soul, scenting for something hidden that only it could see. He froze instantly and his eyes widened as he heard the whispering voices again.

 _Alphena …Alphena…sentire._

The whisper suddenly stopped when the wolf broke their gaze and just as suddenly the pair returned back into the hall. Wolka stayed where he was to transfixed to notices Lynet calling him until the master grabbed him by the shoulder shacking him, "Wolka are you alright son?'' he asked face filled with concern, "Yes I'm fine Lynet just the heat I think.'' He managed to say as he stepped out of line, Lynet by his side, "Why don't you rest in the shade a bit come back in five when your cooled off,'' he said pushing Wolka back towards the benches.

He collapsed heavily on the nearest one the shade of the trees welcoming as he tried to put together what had happened, "The wolf spoke to me.'' He whispered under his breath, demonic wolves never spoke to anyone but their humans and other wolfman but for some odd reason the wolves had spoken to him he was sure of it now. He was overwhelmed by the thought of the wolves speaking to him, he wondered if any of the others had heard them too but none of them gave the appearance that they had but he couldn't be sure. He was filled with awe and he had to admit he was a little excited but a sudden dread quickly killed such feelings as he remembered his brother's warning to stay clear of the wolves, but Wolka quickly shook the thought aside, " He never said that I couldn't talk to them though.'' And he smiled wickedly.

After their meeting with Lord Almar Nodd had Aatu and the other wolves set loose amongst the hall, everyone was warned not to fear the wolves at all and to pay them no mind even Lord Almar warned everyone not to interfere with the wolves especially his eldest sons. Even though the wolves surprisingly didn't show any interest in them at all and rather in fact they avoided them when they could, and rather deliberately searched out other lads instead.

But Nodd trusted the wolves' judgment despite his own thoughts and left them to it though he kept in constant contact with Aatu to insure the wolves didn't get into any trouble though with their beta Aatu looking in on them they'd be on their best behavior.

By the end of the day everyone in the hall had gotten a peeping from the wolves, they'd sniffed at every person in every part of the hall and anyone who dared to come to close. Every young lad of the hall was harassed by the wolves who would stalk the grounds like silent shadows wherever the young boys went, twice the smith of the hall had complained when two wolves disturbed both his morning and afternoon apprentices from their work. Even the kitchens were investigated which the head cook complained loudly for all to hear since the wolves would sniff around the food being prepared. At that point Nodd had ordered the wolves to be less inquisitive around certain parts of the hall to help keep the peace.

Wolka and Raheir were heading to the dining hall for dinner when they noticed two pairs of yellow eyes watching them, Wolka bowed at the wolves out of respect and they nodded their heads in turn and quickly darted out of sight. "Must not like the smell of sweat and steel.'' Raheir kidded and Wolka gave a half meaningful chuckle, "Maybe your right.''

Nodd was all but anxious to be rid of Lord Almar and his hall and be back in Howling Stone, Aatu more than happily agreed as he licked his chops clean of the chicken grease and settled down by his human's feet. Lord Almar was stuffing himself like a giant cave bear and his two eldest sons were no different he looked on as they dosed themselves with wine and ale and stuffed their faces with food. "Like their sire I'm afraid.'' Joran whispered in his ear as he sipped his wine. "All expect the youngest one.'' Nodd said his eyes darting towards the lad who was eating quietly, ignoring the troll like feeding his brothers and father were doing beside him the lad seemed upset about something. His men tried to start conversations with the boy but he simply responded in short answers and kept his eyes down on his plate, he was quite different now with Nodd at last night's feast. Nodd didn't understand this sudden change in attitude but he felt the boy was drawing back for some reason or other. But he dare not speak with him now with so many here he'd have to wait to get the boy alone. "He's very promising all the wolves have said so Rafe especially is quite fond of him.'' Joran added as he pulled down the wine pitcher. Nodd laughed, Joran's wolf Rafe had a knack for finding boys who would impress wolf pups especially those favored by bitches, he never seemed to get it wrong and Nodd had a pocket full of gold to prove it. "Still we must find a way around the boy's father.'' He said as he watched the lad finish his meal and excuse himself to join his friends at the lower tables.

Nodd and Joran watched him leave the wolves also looked on a slight glint was in their autumn eyes as the boy joined his friends wagging intently, " The lad is indeed promising he'll most defiantly make a good beta for a wolf dog even Alpha.'' Joran said stretching out, arms cracking as he reached for the ceiling, Rafe yawned at his feet and scratched his ear with his hind leg lazily, _The pup must come._ He said to his brother before rubbing his head against his leg, _You need to rest_. He grumbled. Aatu to was fussing over his brother whom he nudged out of his seat, Nodd groaned, "Way too much to drink.'' Aatu could only agree. _You drink more than you should._ His wolf said in a scolding tone growling deep in his throat he didn't approve of his reckless behavior at such a time when the lord was already unsteady with them around his hall. _I'm sorry brother but I couldn't help myself that lord drinks more than an ox._ He said trying to placate his wolf with a scratch behind the ears Aatu wagged his tail happily at the placation it was hard to stay mad at your human when he had you by the ears nevertheless they were on _sentire_ a job of the upmost importance to the Werehall .

 _Still we've come here looking for prospects for the pups and we've found them_. He stated and shook out his mane. Nodd agreed as they excused themselves from the lord and headed to their chambers climbing the long flight of stairs was challenging for someone who had almost no control of his legs at the moment, he had to lean on Joran who was no better than he was the wolves in turn had to lend their support by keeping the rear to prevent them from falling backwards. "If the lad is the one we want, then the real problem were facing is his father.'' He said pausing to look out at the fading sun, Joran could only agree as they finally made it down the hall. "The lord's made it quite plain not in words that he doesn't want any of sons to be taken for any litter.'' His words true the Lord Almar could care less about the apprentice boys being taken but his son was out of the question.

This was going to take some planning but he would have to succeed if the alphena didn't find a suitable partner it'd be a major blow to the werehall for an alphena was way different from the other demonic wolves she brought a chance for the making of a new werehall and leadership. If the alpha female didn't chose a human she would leave the pack by instinct alone for with no human to plant her to the werehall her instincts to roam would take her over and she'd go wild though her life would be cut short for without a human she'd go made and not eat or drink and would slowly waste to nothing and die. It'd had happened only twice according to the ancient records of the hall and Nodd wasn't about to add a third to the list not while he had a chance to stop it.

Nodd couldn't let that happen he would not let that happen. "It'll be the lad's chose not the lord's as is the law of _sentire_.'' He said, he knew the law would be on their side, the law was ancient but hardly needed reinforcing by the wolfmen for everyone knew it.

 _Under the law of sentire no one may be refused an honor from the werehall without due reason such as an already forged alliance with another hall or the child is the only child of a noble lord._

The wolfman had no doubt that the boy would side with leaving the werehall if given the right encouragement, but the real question was did the young lord have courage enough to stand up to his own father. He'd seen more than his fair of boys crumble under their father's gaze when it came time to make such a decision. Joran also understood the dilemma better then Nodd, since the wolfman had been placed in the same predicament, that particular situation had been less then splendid Nodd recalled some of the wolfmen say. "The lad seems to be able to hold his own says the steward.'' Joran said sliding his hand on Rafe's back for support, Nodd doing the same with Aatu, "The lord is smart he'll find a way to keep the lad without dishonoring the werehall.'' Aatu and Rafe growled in agreement the werehall couldn't afford to have a hall upset with them or worse warring with them that was the reason for laws laid down years ago on such things. "If the lad is for the werehall then we must find a way.'' Both men agreed as did their wolves.

Wolka had stopped to catch his breath along the deer trail the trees rustled as they caught the wind; it was early morning the fog still hand the forest wrapped in its cloak, the birds were out singing in the trees the sun hadn't yet reason but he could catch the glimmering light of the sun rising through the darkness above.

He often took long jogs through the forest at this hour it helped him think and it was the best place for him hide from his brother Bennan, his brother had twice since his last beating came to Wolka with threats though thankfully neither ended with a beating with the wolves out and about sniffing around for candidates his brother chose to be cautious of late at least until they left. Wolka envied the boys who earned the attention from the wolves and those who tried to lure the wolves close to them, he envied such freedom they had to be around the wolves something he couldn't enjoy without having to endure Bennan's repercussions.

He sighed heavily and moved on heading towards the river, his feet would welcome the cool water after such a long run.

When he arrived at the riverbank his boots were already kicked off , his pants legs rolled up as he stepped into the cool water, he sighed with a smile on his face as he found a large rock in the river to sit on an let the river cool his feet as it flowed across his ankles.

He heard splashing further up the bank but ignored it as he looked into the water his mind set out these dreams he'd been having lately. Ever since he could remember he'd had these dreams though no one could explain why even the visiting priest was baffled by it. The dreams would come in only images never a clear picture, most of them seemed to early warnings of events that were to come though his father and brother thought him crazy when he told them about them. Like one of the latest dreams he had when they set out for the Glaymin, the night prior to when they were to leave he'd a dream that seemed to be warning him about the dangers lurking in the canyon. He foresaw first a muddle of bloody feathers covering the bodies of fallen soldiers all wearing the Ironhall sigil on their armor, the last image he saw was of a large grey wolf covered in blood and feathers its eyes were a bloody red and its teeth were dripping blood. At that point Wolka had woken up to go tell his father though he dismissed his son's ramblings as nonsense but Wolka knew something was coming but his father was too stubborn to listen.

Wolka soon learned his dream was warning him of the harpies hiding out in Bone Grave the bloody feathers should have been his first clue when they arrived on the scene of one of their victims, and the wolfmen's wolves coming to their rescue also proved he was right though his father and brothers would never admit it so he was forced to keep it to himself. Only his mother took him seriously, every time he had a strange dream he'd go to her and she'd advice him on its meaning though she told him it was often best to let things take their course.

He's latest dream though was more baffling though he wasn't sure of its meaning, he'd dreamed of a wolf again though this time it was fierce looking this one was a beautiful black beauty with piercing golden eyes, it was running amongst the trees with other wolves of different fur colors and alongside them were the wolfmen keeping stride with their wolves as they scattered amongst the trees and running ahead of them was a bear cloaked figure and alongside him was a beautiful black wolf with eyes of ice blue.

Wolka had had the same dream for the past few nights since the wolfmen had arrived and he'd high hopes that it was a good omen that he was destined for the werehall, though with his brother's interference he'd never get the chance though. His visions seemed to always come true but maybe for once this particular dream was just as it was a dream nothing more it was just another mock in his life that could live without.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Aatu splashing towards him until he was almost knocked into the water by a soaking wet mass of fur. "Aatu ease up on the boy before you drawn him.'' Nodd called out as he waded into the water after his wolf. Wolka wanted to flee at the wolfman's approach but he relaxed since he was in the middle of the woods and far off from where his brother could see him or even find out for that matter, so he relaxed and allowed the very persistent wolf into his lap though he didn't have much a chose.

"It's alright my lord I don't mind.'' Wolka said laughing at Aatu who was showering his face with licks and wasn't concerned by his human sneering. Aatu rumbled deep in his throat as Wolka scratched him behind the ears, the front of his tunic and pants were well soaked through thanks to Aatu's wet fur, but Wolka didn't mind the day was warm and he'd dry off soon. "He can be a real cad sometimes.'' Nodd said as he joined him on his rock with Aatu muddled between them demanding attention from both.

"And remember just call me Nodd I'm not a lord.'' Nodd said as he ushered his wolf away, _Aatu would you please leave us._

 _Why I'm quite comfortable here and besides the boy is troubled_. Aatu replied solemnly as Wolka scratched him behind the ears.

 _Troubled?_ Nodd looked on towards Wolka the boy did seem a bit distracted but then again a lot of the boys around the hall were a little put off but with the promise at a chance to come to the werehall who wouldn't be.

Aatu didn't answer a hint from his wolf that was up to Nodd to find out, so Aatu promptly slide from the rock though he didn't see the reason why he should go when he was quite comfortable, but Nodd assured him that he needed to talk to the boy alone so Aatu didn't complain further an trotted off further down river after catching the scent of a hare.

"He's fast.'' Wolka said in awe as he watched the wolf sprint through the trees after his quarry. "He's over exuberant sometimes.'' Nodd said grinning with pride, as he looked on he could feel Aatu's thrill of the chase he could feel Aatu's paws trampling the soft earth and his joy of the chase made his master's own heart warm inside.

"Is something wrong my lord?'' Wolka asked eyebrow raised confused at the wolfmen's who's eyes had become unfocused as he communed with his wolf. "Oh no, just feeling Aatu's hunt is all.'' He said smiling. Wolka tilted his head, "You can feel him from so far away?'' he asked inquisitively. " Yes it might seem strange to you since you're not bonded, but a wolfmen's connection to his wolf is strong to point where we feel each other's pain in battle. A wolfman can shield his wolf from pain by taking it upon himself instead and the same for the wolf.'' Wolka's eyes were wide in astonishment he knew the bond between wolf and man was strong but he didn't think it was so profound a connection that they'd could feel the others pain. It made the young lad wonder how connected man and wolf really wore and it also saddened him because he knew he'd never feel such a friendship while he remained in Ironhall.

"You better get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold.'' Nodd said eyeing Wolka's wet tunic and paints that were soaked to the skin from Aatu's fur. "My mother would kill me.'' Wolka said getting up from the rock and making his way towards the bank, Nodd following behind.

Wolka didn't even think about his bruises on his arms and sides as he slipped out of his tunic. Nodd could hold back his gasp when he caught sight of the dark purple bruises along the lads arm. _I knew the lord would do anything to stop us but to inflict such harm on his own son._ The wolfman said to himself, "Where did you acquire those young lord?'' he asked coming over to examine Wolka's injuries.

Wolka flinched instantly at Nodd's touch and quickly covered his arms but it was no use by covering his arms he just exposed the darker bruises on his sides. "It's nothing I'm just clumsy.'' He lied trying to slip back into his tunic, but Nodd had taken his arm making him wince in pain. Nodd loosened his grip but didn't let go of his arm and calmly lead him to a fallen log while removing a small bottle from his side pouch. "I hope you're not clumsy enough that you fell down so many stairs to inflict such injuries.'' Nodd said as he popped open the bottle and poured a small amount of clear liquid salve and started rubbing it on Wolka's bruises on his arm. "This will help numb the pain, Alchemist Ysac's own special ointment.''

"You still have and alchemist?'' Wolka asked surprised that the werehall still kept the old tradition of having and alchemist housed in their hall, most lords had tossed out their alchemist calling their ways useless and their teachings to the young ones a waste of time. Even his own father Lord Almar had their alchemist tossed out years ago though Alchemist Benger always seemed wise to Wolka.

Nodd chuckled, " Yes we do still hold on to the old ways though we know as times change we must adapt as well which is why the alchemist are still so important to all of Irama.'' He said so sternly that Wolka could only believe him. Alchemist were the teachers and scholars of Irama they studied healing and worked in the arts and music as well as the study of the dark creatures of Irama they also were renowned for their inventing skills many of their inventions helped improve the lives of those throughout the land. But that was ages ago during the last years of the Great Kings but know alchemist stayed in Lybus the great tower where the alchemist master their crafts.

"But back to the question at hand,'' Nodd said as he finished applying the last of the salve which was already numbing Wolka's bruises.

Wolka didn't dare look the wolfman in the face he just stared at the ground wishing the earth would just swallow him up so he could hide the shame he felt at Nodd's gaze. Nodd took pity on the lad as he lifted his chin, "What happened to you son?'' he looking into the boy's blue eyes they were filled with pain and sorrow but also at the same time they had a hint of anger and a brooding challenge in them that Nodd could see was bursting to be released though for whatever reason it'd been damped but the sparks were still there.

Wolka didn't know what made him tell the truth but something in the wolfman's eye let him give in to trust. "These are warnings from Bennan.'' He said solemnly his eyes dropped down to the bruises his arm didn't even sting when he laid his hand over them thanks to the salve. "Your own brother did this to you?'' Nodd said in disbelief he heard of sibling rivalry but this was another thing entirely. "Warning you from what?'' he asked curious at what could possible spark such aggression. " He doesn't want me associating with you or any of the wolfmen for that matter.'' Wolka said rising his fists clinched, " I cant even come near the wolves or else he'll beat me.'' He said voice breaking as tears slid down his face.

"Your brother doesn't want competition?'' Nodd asked not fully understand the depth of what Wolka was saying.

"No he doesn't want anything to do with wolfmen or their wolves he believes like my father does that wolfmen are parasites on this earth and that we'd shouldn't mix with them.'' Wolka said looking up to Nodd. "And what do you think of us?'' Nodd asked curiously, " I don't believe it sir , grandfather and mother taught me that the wolfmen were our protectors and without you we couldn't exist here.'' He said it so loudly that Aatu could hear him and he was a long ways off.

"Well said young man. I'm honored to be next to such youth that still believes in us.'' Nodd said proudly patting Wolka's shoulder. "It'd be an honor for my werehall if you'd consider presenting yourself to the pups.'' Nodd said bowing his head.

Wolka was a little taken back by the wolfman's offer he'd never think he'd have a chance like this not with him avoiding the wolfmen and their wolves as much as possible. But here was Nodd the leader of his patrol bowing before him asking him to join the wolfmen ranks. " You don't have to answer now I know what I ask is great but I wouldn't ask it if I didn't believe in you.'' Nodd smiled at Wolka his green eyes were filled with pride and comfort and it made Wolka's heart beat a little bit faster though he wasn't sure why.

Before he could say anything though Aatu returned from the trees his prize grasped tight in his jaws, " I hope what I've said has brought you some comfort and don't worry wolfmen protect their own.'' Nodd said with a swift wink before walking off further down the river Aatu trotting by his side.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Lord Almar's patience was wearing thin the sooner these men and their beast were off his land and back in their hall the better. He could feel his face turn red as he flashed back to how the men's wolves would look at his son like he was a piece of meat ready to be taken. He clinched his fist around his goblet the embroidered jewels seemed about to crack from their holdings and finished it in one long gulp, he quickly refilled though this time he took his time. He turned from his work at his desk and looked out the window to see his sons training with the sword he watched as they dueled with their tutors and couldn't help but grin each of his sons reminded him of himself in his youth. Especially his youngest, Wolka a stubborn child and smaller then his brothers but still a fighter like his father though the lord wished him bigger like his brothers and less eccentric, the boy acted more like his mother.

He turned from the window and back to his desk and stared once again at the papers in front of him he had his servant boys bring up copies of the law. He scanned the documents carefully looking for any loop hole that might save his son but he found none that he could use, sitting down he began to read it aloud hoping he might have missed something.

" _The law of sentire is a secret time the choosing of new wolfmen to help defend the holdings of all. No one maybe denied this right to serve their hall and their people. Those chosen for sentire are there for under the protection of the wolfmen to disrespect or harm the chosen is to disrespect or harm the Werehall and such disrespect will be dealt with harshly under the law._ '' He cursed under his breath as he finished the last line there was no way to fight it his son was of age to choose for himself. Damn if only he were just a few years younger he could put a stop to this nonsense himself, but since this wasn't the case he would have to take more direct measures. "Yes very drastic measures.'' He would not let his son be taken from him and become a strumpet for men that bed wolves, you couldn't even call them men anymore. He was finishing his fifth drink when Doran appeared at the doorway, "My Lord sorry to disturb you.'' He muttered with a bow, Almar waved his hand dismissing the gesture. "Get on with it steward I'm very busy.'' And he look back down at the paper again, Doran quickly stood up, "Yes my Lord. The wolfmen have decided who they will take back with them.'' Lord Almar quickly looked up, "So soon I thought I'd have more time.'' He muttered under his breath and quickly straightened up, "Very well tell them to meet me in the meeting hall as well as everyone else.'' He ordered and the steward rushed off but not before his lord called him back asking for the captain of the guard to come to him.

Wolka and his friends were a little surprised when Doran had summoned everyone in the hall to the meeting hall immediately. They all piled into the meeting hall , Wolka went to join his mother and father at high table with his brothers who looked about nervously at their father. He seated himself next to his mother as his brothers were on the one side of his father. She smiled warmly as he approached, " What's going on?'' he asked whispering in her ear as he seated himself, " The wolfmen have decided who they'll take with them back to the werehall.''

Wolka froze he knew the wolfmen would be leaving soon but he'd wished they'd stay longer so he could decide what to do, after Nodd had left him the day before his mind had pondered on the idea of leaving Ironhall. It was one thing to talk about leaving to himself and dream of it but a completely different thing to have the option placed in front of you. All last night he kept tossing and turning in his bed, he'd another strange dream, but this one was different then the last one he had about the wolves.

In this one he was running alone in the forest barefoot he could feel the earth between his toes and the warmth it gave off every time his feet touched it. But he wasn't alone though running by his side was a pack of demonic wolves their eyes glowing red. They ran in a pace equal to his own, and leading them was a jet black wolf its eyes were a wild red as well.

And just as quickly as they appeared they all vanished except the black wolf it stopped to stare at him, he froze locked in its red glare and it just stood watching him tail wagging patiently then just like that it vanished as well.

He'd thought long and hard about what Nodd had said to him by the river his words had moved him somewhat but he wasn't sure still if he had what it took to stand up and make such a huge decision. He sat there waiting for what could be his only chance at something more than a lord son's life. To go would mean giving up his title as lord Wolka of Iron Hall a title he didn't earn but was instead bestowed on him since his birth. He'd never marry or hold land and would be the forever servant of Irama as its champion.

Could he do it could he make such a choice which meant facing his father and brothers? the mere idea of it made his stomach hurt deep inside.

Just when he felt his stomach about to burst, Nodd and the other wolfmen arrived with their wolves in toe. The wolfmen had a distinct look of approval about them they knew the decisions made today would determine their future. Nodd was ahead of the others flanked by Aatu who was flanked by Joran and his wolf Rafe the men bowed to the Lord and Lady and their children before speaking. " My Lord and Lady I Nodd of Howling Stone and human to Aatu thank you for your hospitality and now wish you to bless the lads we've chosen.'' Nodd looked to Lord Almar who simple nodded his head. "Precede wolfman.'' He said rather dryly, Wolka thought, "He could at least try to act excited.'' He said to himself, as he watched his father take a long drag from his glass.

Nodd turned from the lord and faced the boys all standing nervously as the wolfman looked down on them his wolf at his side, grey eyes shining with excitement. "Lads our wolves have been sniffing around you all and have made their decision on which of you is destined to be in the werehall.'' The lads looked in awe at the wolves they believed it was the wolfmen not the wolves that chose. Wolka chuckled to himself at their faces, earning a silently glare from his mother and he quickly fell silent and looked on as Beta Nodd started calling out the names of the lads chosen.

Wolka would've jumped out his chair in joy when his friends Raheir and Voca were called up, he was extremely happy for them he clapped louder than anyone in the hall did when the boys walked up to join the others already chosen. Voca looked like he was going to piss his pants as he moved from foot to foot, Raheir at least kept his composure and stood tall and didn't let on how nervous he was, but Wolka could tell from his friend's eyes that he was anxious as well. Nodd then turned to face his father and mother, Wolka felt a sense of loss there were only six boys that'd been picked out of the whole hall, he'd thought there'd be more than that. But his thoughts quickly turned to the wolves that had turned from the other lads and were all staring at him intently. Nodd then spoke, "And my Lord if it pleases you we wish to take, young lord Wolka.''

The whole hall had gone silent as eyes fell on Wolka who'd stopped breathing after his name had been called his eyes just stared blankly at the wolfman in disbelief. This was the moment he'd been dreading and at this point he didn't know what to say, fortunately though his father red faced in fury jumped from his chair breaking him from his thoughts.

"Out of the question! You will not have him.'' He shouted his eye as blood red as a demonic wolf's in battle.

Aatu growled deep in his throat and bared his teeth slightly which Nodd silenced with a wave of his hand, he didn't want the wolves to interfere just yet. "My Lord you gave your word and the boy will make a fine wolfman.'' He said trying to ease the Lord's furry, but he knew it wasn't going to influence Lord Almar who shook his head, " Yes I know the law of _sentire_ and you may have the boys you've picked out.'' He said glaring at the Nodd, "But you'll not have my son. He shall not be another plaything for you and your mongrels to play with.'' He spat, with venom in his voice. "My Lord you dishonor the Werehall with such words.'' Nodd said still trying to calm the situation though he'd half the mind to let Aatu at the lord, which Aatu echoed with a snarl.

Lord Almar, roared, "Dishonor, Dishonor you talk to me about dishonor but you wish to take my son an turn him into a bitch for you and the rest of your retched lot. I will not have you dishonor my lineage.'' His words were filled with venom towards the wolfmen as he looked down on all of them not just Nodd who stood, the whole hall had gone quiet with shock to say anything. Only the wolves dared make a noise Aatu growled louder now more audible for all to hear him, the other wolves were growling as well not as fierce as Aatu but the same savagery was in their growls as they stood ready to defend their werehall's honor.

Nodd didn't bother to silence his wolf or the others for that matter, Lord Almar's words had stabbed them deeply to the point where he couldn't let it slid off like water on a pebble. Aatu growled in his head, _The man dare insult us._

 _Easy Aatu don't make it worse stand down._ Nodd said though he was reluctant to do so with the lord bearing down on them in such a manner he didn't want to afford things getting worse. The lords truly had forgotten what they'd owe the wolfmen who protected them. Nodd also knew the hall lords had lost faith in them over the years though the tithes were always senin time but how long would it last before the lords got it in their head to stop the tithes all together and challenge the wolfmen fully.

"My Lord you speak ill of me and my kin who've protected your lands for generations, I suggest you take those words back or…'' he was cut off sharply by Lord Almar who roared, "Or what dog boy? Your pity threats don't scare me.'' He then called out, "Guards, guards!'' The whole hall gasped, as guards stormed in swords drawn and all pointed towards the wolfmen they filed in line in front of their lord swords gleaming in the light.

Before Nodd could react Aatu and the other wolves lunged to their human's defense their teeth bared savagely hackles raised as they formed a protective line in front of their humans with Aatu in the lead his face bent in a savage smile of teeth at the lead soldier who took a quick step back. The wolves seemed even larger now with their fur and tails bristling as they challenged the soldiers to make a move.

Wolka's mother pleaded for her husband to stop but he silenced her, "No son of mine is going to be a bitch to dogs. I won't have it.'' He shouted. "My lord it does not have to be this way we don't want to break peace between Ironhall and Howling Stone. Call off your men and let's talk like men.''

Lord Almar laughed mockingly, "You're in no position to bark out orders to me. I suggest you take you and your wolves out of my hall while you can.'' He warned. The guards took a step forward though they did so hesitantly as the wolves eyes flashed red as they barred teeth ready to sink them into any of the guard who'd be foolish enough to step closer.

The whole ordeal was going to turn bloody if something wasn't done, neither Lord nor wolfman could budge if Nodd submitted to Lord Almar it would show weakness and the lord would further push himself on the werehall and in turn the werehall would have no choice but to break all connections with Ironhall leaving it exposed to any form of dark creatures that went passing through; this included the lands beholden to Ironhall.

That was something Wolka couldn't allow no matter how timid he was of Bennan he couldn't allow his father to bring such a tragedy to his hall it would prove disastrous all around. He quickly rose up not even thinking and forgetting all else shouted, "I'll go to the Werehall!'' everything seemed to pause around him as his voice echoed around the hall as they absorbed his words, all eyes fell on him some fool of shock, others in pride at his bravery and a few in disgust those came from his brothers.

The wolves stopped their aggressive posture and turned eyes on him, he couldn't be sure if they were pleased by his sudden burst of courage or worried about a new upcoming threat.

Wolka's heart soon froze in his chest when his eyes meet with his father's and they were as cold as ice , he wanted to flinch at his father's gaze but pride forced him to stay firm.

"You'll what?'' his father hissed coldly as if he didn't hear his son clearly. But Wolka was soon filled with courage he hadn't felt before the need to stand up for himself and to his father finally enraged him, " I said I'd be honored to go to the werehall to do my duty to my hall and the werehall that has always protect us.'' Though his words were full of courage and challenge it might've cost him dearly in the end. His father looked on coldly, "You'd be honored to be one of their bitch boys? To lay down for their dogs?'' he said challenging his son's sudden courage.

Lord Almar was used to getting his way for people feared his temper and his ability to crush morale was legendary. But his son stood their defiantly with challenge in his blue eyes and retorted sharply, "If it means protection for my family and the people I've come to love then yes I will. I haven't forgotten what the werehall does for its people. Or have you forgotten that?'' His challenge shocked the whole hall more than it did Wolka as the words slipped from his mouth.

At first it seemed Lord Almar was to shocked and baffled to say anything but soon he found his words and they were full of malice. " Fine then go but don't you dear come back when they get tired of you for you'll have no place here as long as I live.'' He said and turned from the table without another word heading for the door, his guards falling close behind. His brothers looked on at their father and then turned on him. "Way to go stupid.'' Bennan said scorn filled his eyes as he rushed off after their father, Fell just looked at him with disbelief and followed. Leaving him alone with his mother, she looked down at him tears in her eyes they were filled with both joy at her son's courage but despair at her loss.

She smiled at him and turned to face the wolfmen who'd looked on baffled the wolves as well.

" My lords I give my blessing to my son and I humbly ask you not take to heart my husband's words and show no ill will towards my hall.'' She said in a kind and hopeful tone. Nodd bowed, the Lady Kemla was always kind and was one of few that still appreciated the wolfmen, "Of course my lady and I apologize for any trouble we've caused you and your family. You must believe that was not my intent.'' Nodd said bowing is head humbly as she rose from her chair.

She gave a small curtsy, "No apologize are necessary. Though I suggest you be off soon my husband's anger isn't easily extinguished.'' She said eyeing the doorway from where her husband had stormed out, "Under stood will leave as soon as the lads have packed and the tithing wagon are ready.'' He said and then looked towards Wolka who'd been silent still too traumatized from what'd just accord, "And I'm sure you'd like some time with your son.'' He said and she smiled and rose from the table and with hands on Wolka's shoulder, "Good luck to all of you.'' She turned from them and led her son away from the hall in full dignity.

Lady Kemla didn't dare say a word to her son until she had him safely in his room; though even if she did he'd probably wouldn't hear it anyway for Wolka was still in too much shock. She was still in shock herself, she'd been just as shocked as everyone when her son had uttered those critical words that had stopped a potentially fatal fight between men and wolves something that hadn't accord in over a decade since the time of the old kings in her great grandfathers time.

She could just smack her husband till his face was redder then a cherries, she was so angry with him. This hatred of the wolfmen had caused many a fight between them for she was raised to respect them and honor the wolfmen her whole life and with her family having ancient history with the wolfmen she'd always felt a certain kinship. She'd understood where this hatred had sparked from though her children probably would never learn of it from their father and she was in no position right now to speak of it.

"It wasn't always so though,'' she said to herseld recalling the times of her youth when people felt blessed by the gods to be kin to fae folk like the wolfmen and white witches. They turned the corner and followed the hallway down to Wolka's room, " I can't think of such things now though my son needs me.''she said to herself.

When they arrived at Wolka's room she ushered him in quickly, " Pack your things my love, I'll be back shortly.'' She said and with her skirts kicking she left him in a huff not even bothering to close the door as she left.

Wolka at first didn't know what to do he was still too much in shock to do much of anything. But eventually his feet found themselves and he started the task of packing his things, he didn't really pack much though as he rummaged through his drawers, " I can't believe I'm going.'' he muttered under his breath as he tossed his clothes in a sac. He couldn't help the smile that cracked in his face as he packed away a few treasures he kept secret in a box most of it were rocks that were oddly shaped or colored to his liking and a few tree roots that were twisted into odd shapes that looked like creatures, one was in the shape of a bear another looked like a stag.

He was just finishing, tossing a few last minute treasures into his sack before he heard the sound of boots coming his way. He had just enough time to turn around before Bennan forced him against the wall his face red in fury. As he grasped Wolka's face tightly with his hands forcing Wolka's teeth to cut into the insides of his mouth. " I'd warned you what would happen didn't I?'' his brother hissed voice filled with malice as he then turned him from the wall and tossed him onto the floor. Wolka hissed as tried to catch himself on the floor with his open hands, his whole body stung from the force of the impact but he quickly rolled out of the way as Bennan aimed to kick him.

He barely managed to get out of the way as he crawled to the other end of the room. " You might be leaving brother but mark my words after I'm done with you the wolfmen won't have anything left to take back with them.'' He sneered and he stomped towards him ready to prove his point. Wolka braced himself for the assault that was coming but he didn't cower away like before he stood up from the wall ready to defend himself fist raised. "You might find it harder this time brother.'' He challenged though his fist trembled as his brother closed the distance. "You talk big you little shit but can you back it up.'' He spat and was about to land his first punch when a loud snarl stopped him in his tracks.

They both looked towards the doorway and were greeted with the snarling Aatu his muzzle was lifted up in a savage grin as he bared down on Bennan his ruff raised his eyes flashing from their deadly red to their normal stone color. Bennan eyes were as wide as dinner platters when the wolf approached him teeth snapping together in warning as he placed himself between him and Wolka his body was a dead indicator that he'd lunge the second Bennan made a step he didn't like. Wolka couldn't believe his luck as Bennan seeing that he wasn't going to get a hit in moved slowly towards the doorway, " The wolves have already claimed you. You'll be their bitch mark my words.'' He muttered one last time then turned and ran when Aatu let out a loud growl and made a mock charge towards him sending Bennan running down the hall his boots hitting the stone floor as he made his escape.

Aatu relaxed once he felt that the threat had passed and the pup was safe, his master had a feeling someone might won't to deal the pup harm though Aatu himself didn't understand fully why someone would for the boy was kind and smelled nice and knew exactly where to scratch. But regardless the boy had almost come to harm, so Aatu was thankful his human trusted his own instincts.

Wolka took the time to catch his breath for he'd been holding it the whole time while Aatu dealt with his brother, he was never more grateful then he was know that the wolf had showed up when he did. "Thank you Aatu.'' He muttered finally kneeling down to bow at the wolf, who grunted in a wolfly matter as if saying, " _For what_.'' As he started licking Wolka's face his licks were oddly comforting to Wolka as he worked his hands through the dog-wolf's ruff. _Wolfmen look after their own._ Wolka said recalling Nodd's words as he finished thanking Aatu.

He quickly returned to his packing while Aatu guarded the door just in case his brother or someone else wanted another go at him, but no one else made such an attempt in fact everyone in the hall was avoiding his room as much as possible.

He'd just finished when his mother came back again this time carrying a small pouch with her as she came rushing down the hall. She wasn't at all afraid of Aatu as she swiftly moved passed the wolf that quickly made way for her and took his leave knowing the pup would be safe with his mother.

" I have something for you Wolka,'' she said smiling as she opened the pouch and pulled out a small medallion made out of iron on a silver chain, the medallion was in the shape of a crescent moon. She gently placed it on him, " It's been passed down from my family for generations.'' She said as he felt the medallion his finger tracing over the edges it was so smooth to the touch. " But where did you get it mother?'' he asked looking up into her eyes. " It was a gift to my family from the white witches of Lake Marine.'' She said though she did so a little hesitantly. " But why would they give such a gift?'' he said raising his eyebrow.

White witches were the good sort of folk one wanted to be around they were kind and gentle and it was said that their magic could heal any wound though Wolka never meet one before so he couldn't be sure if this was just rumor. But the white witches were rarely seen though it'd been said they'd a strong hold hidden somewhere in Irama.

"That is a story for another time my love.'' She said looking down at him tentatively tears trickling down her face. "You realize what this means?" she asked sadly as her hands traced the crescent moon. He nodded slowly he knew what the choice he'd made meant all too well. He would be stripped from his family and adopted by a new one which felt rather scary for Ironhall was the only home he'd known though he never felt like he belonged here. He gave a slow nod, "Yes I think so.'' Was all he could say, she looked down at her swollen belly her hands moving downwards to caress the growing babe inside. "When you came into this world you were a little fighter already. You screamed and screamed so the whole hall could hear you.'' She smiled at the memory, "Your father said it was a sign that you'd be a strong man when you grew up. Even while you screamed in his arms, you only stopped when you were handed to me and felt my touch.'' she pulled him into a tight embrace and he felt all her warmth and love as she cradled him and kissed his forehead "I knew then that you'd be special and here you are,'' She released him and smiled, "Going off to the werehall to leave your mark on the world.'' Her words were filled with comfort and pride, he vowed then that he'd never let her down. "I will make you proud mother and father too I will, I promise. I'll bring glory to Iron Hall.'' He said full of confidence. "I know you will my love.'' And with that they hugged one final time and with travel sack in hand the pair made their way to the courtyard.

Nodd looked on from his place in the shade as the wagons were filled with the iron tithing shipment, " The blacksmiths will be thrilled with this new supply.'' Joran said as he watched the men who were rushing to get the cargo packed into the wagon. "Yes we really were running low on iron this year. With all the banging we've been doing lately.'' He said scratching his forehead, this year had been extremely rough for the werehall, the increase in attacks from orcs and trolls had doubled in the winter months which wasn't unusual but with the coming spring the attacks only seemed to increase with the melting snow. And now harpies where leaving their cliff tops to come further down south from the Badland mountains was a deep cause for concern and something he'd have to bring up with Alpha Thorg.

When the last of the crates were piled onto the wagon, Nodd called for everyone to load up so they could push for home while the going was good before Lord Almar tried something else. He was still taken aback by Lord Almar's behavior it was becoming more of an reality that some lords were losing all respect for the werehalls, back in Nodd's late father's time the lords would never have such audacity to challenge the werehall especially while on sentire and deliver such an insult.

Their arguing was one thing that he could understand if he'd used the right words he might have calmed the situation and then moved the conversation away from the crowd and into a more private setting. But when the Lord got it in his head to openly draw swords the whole game changed. Had Wolka not spoken up for himself when he did the whole scene could have turned out differently.

 _Yes very differently and bloody._ Aatu said aloud for both men to hear as he approached his tail even leveled a sign he was still on edge, he'd already informed his human that his suspensions were correct that action might be taken against Wolka. Though he said no more of what actually accord other then he was there and the threat passed. Nodd silently wished the wolf wasn't so authoritative all the time. Aatu quickly replied with a snort that he refused to let himself be jumped twice in the same day as a beta wolf he had his rank to look out for and already he'd allowed himself to be surprised by a lord. _I won't let it happen again._ He growled deep in his throat as he waited by the wagon with the other wolves.

All the wolves were on edge and refused to let their guard down for even a second, Joran smirked, " The lad shows promise after showing such courage.'' He said smugly adding, "Some of your doing no doubt,'' Joran fixed him with an accusing stare, sometimes the man was too smart for his own good, "I assure you I had very little to do with it.' He said though that wasn't entirely true."Well whatever the reason he's sure to impress one of the pups maybe even a bitch.'' He said with a little aspiration in his voice that Nodd quickly caught and smugly smiled, " A little early for courting, a Joran?'' he kidded making the man flush. Like all the other wolfmen in the werehall every male tried to impress the newest bitch pup in hopes of winning her favor in future and Joran was no different though he'd know better than others that it wasn't wise to push to soon on a new pair especially a wolfmen bonded to a bitch. Joran quickly excused himself to see to the others , as he walked away to check on the lads. Nodd watched him go and laughed in good humor, "Already the first of many consorts.'' Aatu laughed with his brother and turned when he spotted the boy appear with his mother by his side.

" Its time then.'' He muttered under his breath as he walked to join the Lady and her son, the lad stood tall and firm next to her when he approached with Aatu joining him. Lady Kemla didn't seem bothered by the wolf's presence like most women of the halls. She simple smiled, and he bowed " My Lady Kemla, were ready to leave I hope we leave the hall in good health.'' His words seemed dry even to Nodd but it was the best he could savage after such a turn of events. But Lady Kemla wasn't offended her brown eyes twinkled as she curtsied, " Thank you my Lord. I hope you have a safe trip. And that you will protect my son on his journey to honor.'' She said in a motherly tone. Nodd bowed respectable, the Lady Kemla was indeed a wise women, " On my wolf and my hall I will not fail him. I will make sure of that.'' He said and eyed the boy who flushed at his gaze. " My lad you will do your hall proud I'm sure of it.'' He said in a way of comfort to the boy, who nodded. And gave a somewhat assured," Thank you.''

Aatu silently trotted closer to the group and right up to Lady Kemla and sniffed her hands curiously, Nodd didn't know what sparked such behavior and he mentally tried to call Aatu back. _Aatu what are you doing?_ He asked though he felt Aatu mentally brush him off, with his tail giving emphasis as he then licked Kemla's delicate hands which he could easily slice with his sharp canines. But Aatu was calm and gentle though he seemed rather aroused by the Lady Kemla though Nodd couldn't understand why as the wolf and Lady locked eyes on each other as if they were communicating with one another.

To his surprise Kemla neither flinched nor startled from Aatu, even when he spoke aloud, _I will protect your pup_. To which Lady Kemla grinned and bowed.

Wolka looked on at his mother's confusion in his face, she looked down at him and smiled. "Take care my son.'' And she brought him in close to her chest though it was a little hard considering the large bump of her belly, she kissed his brow, " Remember my love always keep it close,'' her hands traced down to her medallion, " For it'll keep you out of harm's way.'' And then she whispered in his ears intently, "When the day is right I'll tell you the story behind that medallion.'' And with that she kissed both his cheeks and his brow before he could say a word and ushered him on towards the wagon tears trickled down her cheeks as she waved farewell.

Wolka looked back as his mother looked on from her place in the courtyard her eyes filled with tears, he stopped himself from crying as he climbed aboard the wagon alongside his friends he'd not show weakness now. As he climbed up the wagon to sit with Raheir and Voca he waved to his mother as the wagons rolled away from the yard, she waved back slowly as her son disappeared right before her eyes into the tunnel.

Wolka kept waving until his mother was nothing more than a small speck in the distance as the wagons went down the long bending road. Raheir clamped him on the shoulder and whispered, "All will be alright.''


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The journey to the great Howling Stone took a total of three days; with little delay except for the small stops the wolfmen did at passing villages searching out any boys for the werehall though despite all their sniffing around the wolves only showed interest in one lad at the last village.

The village was rather desolate with the people looking haggard and in complete despair. Most of the houses had already been deserted others looked on the verge of collapse. They'd suffered many hardships the past few months from trolls and recently a wyvern had attacked the already depleted herd.

Most of the village were rather relieved to have him off their hands for the boy was an orphan, parents lost to a minotaur's axe a few months prior. The village took him in but with the orcs having devastated their crops they were on tight rations until the harvest season. So the boy wouldn't be missed though he was rather terrified at the wolves as they came back with him though Nodd had to reassure him he was quite safe.

Wolka had doubts about the boy though he kept them to himself as he washed the red haired, freckled face take an empty spot on the wagon and pull his knees to his face not saying a word.

When the wagon finally pulled in front of the two watch towers of Howling Stone, Wolka and the others could barely keep their hearts steady as they stood wide eyed at the large towers each with two wolfmen and their wolves keeping watch though the wolves were sleeping lazily in the shade of the sheltered pines. The wagon pushed on after Nodd and the other wolfmen gave greetings and like lighting their wolves left their side followed by the others of the patrol and disappeared into the trees howling as they went.

The boys all looked in bewilderment at such behavior the wolves had always seemed composed through the whole trip, Joran who had been watching their startled looks laughed, " Do not worry lads the wolves know this is home, most likely they've gone off to find some of their pack mates.'' He said cheerfully as he kicked his horse forward.

Howling Stone hall land was covered with vast forests and meadows which were all in their boundary no one dared enter here to poach for fear of running into the wolves that prowled it. The only way up to the hall was the one dusty road that was covered with leaf litter that made a loud crunching noise under the wheels of the wagon. They spotted flocks of sheep and herds of cattle and even a few goats feeding in meadows under the heavy guard of shepherds a few of them being wolfmen, their wolves were keeping the herds away from the edge of the forest.

Then they came to the open stone gates of the hall imprinted on the doors were two wolves howling, the Howling Stone hall was nothing Wolka or the other lads expected it would be from the stories Wolka heard his father tell he pictured men and women in haggard clothes living in caves littered with the bones of the wolves prey. But here the folk of the werehall looked and acted just like those back at home; women were milking cows or tending to chickens or churning butter and singing aloud. Men were tending to roofs and herding livestock into pens. It all seemed pretty normal routine even with the wolves who were everywhere some were lazing about in the sun or in the shade of the trees, or chasing each other around in playful spirits. Nodd pulled his horse closer, "Welcome home lads. Welcome home.''

The boys were unloaded and taken to a large wooden cottage that would be there new home until they were chosen. There were fifteen other lads their already of vast ages most looked like they'd be shaving soon. Nodd told them to pick any empty cot they wanted and to settle in but not to go exploring yet, "Wouldn't want to get lost with wolves prowling around.'' He kidded as he left.

Wolka looked around taking in his new surroundings the building was circular like a dome the cots were set around a stone fire pit though with the spring heat he doubt it see much use this time of year. Nodd told them to settle in where they liked and that Morf who was overseer of the chosen lads would be with them shortly.

Wolka followed by Raheir and Voca took cots on the far right of the cottage, while the other lads mingled with the others. Wolka collapsed on the cot and sighed, "Well were here.'' Raheir joined him, "Yep.''

 _So what do they do know?_ Wolka thought.

Wolfman Morf came later that afternoon by then Wolka and his friends had mingled with the other lads a few were born here in the werehall others were from neighboring villages around the hall Wolka's group seemed to be first ones to come from a major hall though one of the werehall lads assured them that more boys would come in as the season went on.

Morf was a big figure with long raven colored hair tied in a ponytail, with giant muscular arms and legs he looked built to fight but his facial features gave him a rather simple look, his partner Vilks a dark fawn colored dog-wolf was at his side panting, his amber eyes staring at them with very little interest. He had the look of a person wanting to be somewhere else but stayed put out of respect, but he sat obediently by his human's side tail brushing against his brother's back leg. Morf looked them over with his brown eyes and smirked, "You lot need feeding up.'' He said and smiled, "Which you'll be doing shortly, after I lay down the ground rules for you all.'' He then looked hard at some of the much older lads, which from the way they were looking down at their feet had broken some of these rules already.

"Rule number one you will be given daily tasks to do why you wait for the pups to be of age, failure to do appointed tasks will result in punishment unless of course you have a good excuse,'' he then sent them all a warning glare, "And it had better be a good excuse.'' He looked at them good and hard to insure they got the message before continuing, "Second there is a curfew that you all must abide by no matter what age. Third no sneaking women into the hut unless you want to be gelded.'' Some of the boys flushed and hands went over their privates. The rest of the rules were simple to follow they were not to pester any of the wolfmen on duty especially those bonded to bitches for many of them were on the edge with the puping season underway; they were allowed to explore the surrounding forest but were not allowed to cross over the boundary of the Werehall. Trips to the nearby village were strictly forbidden unless they had special permission or were with a guardian.

Morf lead the newcomers to the large dining hall which was piled with men and women at wooden tables stuffing themselves with meat, wine and beer their wolves were amongst them eating from dishes filled with meat others were chewing on bones in the back. Morf led them to a table and told them to dig in and that he'd come to show them where the baths were after they were done. After taking a seat the boys had no problem digging into the steaming pile of meats from pork to goose stuffed with forest berries to fresh baked bread and steamed cooked vegetables.

Nodd watched the new lads stuff themselves from his place at high table alongside Alpha Thorg, Aatu was chewing on a cow leg along with his two lieutenants Shecks and Alif both common grey colored wolves. As the wolves enjoyed themselves Nodd had his eyes not on his plate even though he was starving, his eyes instead were locked on the young Wolka eating and talking with the other boys on the far end of the hall.

"The boy has already captured one wolfman's attention I see, and not even chosen yet.'' Alpha Thorg kidded, breaking his gaze Nodd turned on the man he'd known since childhood, they even bonded to their wolves at the same time but from different litters. "I assure you it's not what you think.'' He said trying to play off the situation before he was herded into a corner, he turned then to his plate and began to eat, as Thorg stared and took a long swallow of wine before speaking, "Of course not but, you must be careful all the more if he is chosen.'' he said offering some scraps to his wolf Seff who took them greedily before insisting that he wanted to be petted and scratched and that both men were being silly worrying about things that wouldn't come to pass for a few more weeks. Aatu too added his input on the matter and demanded that his human eat so he may be scratched later. Both men caved into their wolves and, Nodd started eating and Thorg began giving Seff's whole body a good rub down.

Both wolves were right of course there was no since in worrying the boys would all have their time when the pups were ready to see them and then the real lessons would begin soon after.

When dinner had finally come to a close and the boys were stuffed to bursting, they were all ushered to the large rectangular building that was bath hut. It was the third largest building with steam coming from door as it was opened, the bath house was divided by two doors one was for women the other for men so both sexes had privacy. And the temperature inside made Wolka and the others break into a sweat in minutes, the bath house was large with different size pools scattered around warm cobblestone flooring the largest pool was the one way in the back where men were talking and chatting amongst themselves. Quickly stripping down they plunged into the warm pools and started scrubbing all the dirt and gunk from their skin. It felt so good to have the warm water soaking into their aching muscle from sitting for so long in the wagon; it was a welcomed relief from such a journey.

After washing they were allowed some free time to look around and get their bearings but were warned by Morf not to go far and to stay inside the walls of the hall for the sun had set and it was easy to get lost in the forest.

The boys quickly scattered amongst the folk of the hall, leaving Wolka and his friends to roam around alone. They did a little exploring around the hall most of the men and women were finishing up the last chores of the day paying them little mind though a few did give a swift nod and smile of welcome. The sounds of livestock begin herded into holding pens filled their ears, laundry was begin pulled from the line and a few other tasks were quickly being finished. Voca soon got tired and decided to head back to the cottage Raheir joined him leaving, Wolka who wanted to have another walk around.

He walked amongst the maze of cots taking in each ones different appearance so he wouldn't get lost. It didn't at all feel like home and he felt a little homesick his thoughts went to his mother wondering how she was doing and how she was dealing with his father who by know was probably disowning and yelling everything in the book about him. His brothers of course would be praised and probably would take this opportunity to get some kind of reward for their loyalty to their father.

The very thought made him grow heated but the anger quickly faded when he felt a cold touch on his palm he looked down to see a black furred wolf with ripples of brown starring up at him with gray eyes. At first he was a little taken back but the wolf's grey eyes were looking up at him with understanding as if it knew of the troubles going along in his mind, " My sister is concerned for you youngster,'' a voice said from the shadows of the nearby cottages to his right, he turned that way towards the source, as a tall figure showed himself, he was a strong built man with curly black hair and brown eyes with long scars that crisscrossed along his arms and his face was handsome even with the long white scar down his right cheek, he was indeed a fearsome sight but his eyes were calm and comforting in a way that Wolka didn't feel afraid as he approached.

The wolf moved away to be at her partner's side her tail brushing against his leg as she passed, "She is very beautiful,'' Wolka managed to say as the man began to scratch his mate behind her ears, "Yes she is and the love of my life,'' he then looked towards Wolka smiling, "And she sensed you were troubled which is why I'm here,'' he offered his hand, "I'm Mar Alphena of Howling Stone.'' Wolka took the offered hand and then gasped, " Wait…you're the Alphena…then that means..,'' he broke off as he looked towards the wolf who seemed to be laughing at his realization, Mar chuckled, " That's right my Shara here is the Alpha bitch the queen of this hall and knows all the goings on even before I do.'' He smiled, and patted him on the shoulder; Wolka had mixed feelings of both awe and anxiety for he wasn't prepared to meet one of the most important persons in the whole Werehall.

Mar chuckled again, "She says you're troubled again and that I should take it easy on you.'' He looked down at his sister who groaned deep in her throat enforcing the fact to her human. Wolka was astonished and very grateful for the she-wolf's intuitive nature, "But, how can she?'' he muttered, Mar gave a shrug, "Wolves always have a way of knowing, just like I see that you're a lad in need of council.'' He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and led him to a nearby bench Shara joining them and demanding that both scratch her.

They gave into the alphena wolf's demands, Mar began to speak, " I heard from Nodd what had occurred at your father's hall and of the way you stood up for the werehall's honor, the werehall doesn't stick its nose up to those that stand for us.'' Wolka flushed at the praise though he didn't feel like he deserved it. "I know you've heard stories about the…,'' Mar paused trying to think of a better way to word it, " _on goings_ of the werehalls.'' He stopped and Wolka nodded, " Yes I've heard such stores though I'm not sure I believe them…all.'' he stopped not wanting to continue in fear of offending the wolfman , "That's good to hear , it's one thing to hear stories and tales of us , and quite another to walk amongst us and find that the stories are not all true.''

"Well yes.'' Wolka said happily that the man understood his feelings, Mar chuckled, "You will find that our ways aren't so strange once you've been bonded.'' He patted Wolka on the back, "Do not worry we're your pack now and we'll protect you and love you as is our way.'' And Shara rumbled in agreement.

Wolka wasn't sure of what to say, Alpha Mar seemed true for what reason did he have to lie to him, and the way the man talked of him being part of the pack was also strangely comforting and it put his heart at ease.

Mar walked Wolka all the way back to the cottage so he wouldn't get into trouble with Morf, he wished him a goodnight as did his sister, who added aloud for both to hear, _You will do very well here young pup_. Mar laughed when Wolka's mouth dropped in astonishment, "See even my Shara agrees now rest easy lad.'' And he turned away his wolf in toe before Wolka could speak.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed since Wolka and the others arrived in Howling Stone and they all seemed to be settling in nicely, they woke up bright and early and washed up for breakfast as they normally would at Iron hall. Then they were appointed to morning chores and then they had afternoon training with sword, spear or axe as well as bow. After all that they'd have their midafternoon meal before they'd lessons in Alchemist's Ysac cottage which was located on the outskirts of the hall for obvious reasons, the elderly alchemist was always mixing up new concoctions in his laboratory, most of it was healing salves and ointments but his main thing was the making of bombs and other useful offensive weapons that could more effective against the dark creatures then any sword could ever deal.

Though as a side effect the cottage always had a weird aroma around it that was so potent that even the wolves stood clear of it when they could.

Wolka felt right at home as he was absorbed into the life of the werehall, its people and especially the wolves. It took only three days for him to realize that he could sometimes feel the wolves' emotions and thoughts, though he didn't think much of it at the time he thought it a regular thing since everyone in the hall seemed to have some form of understanding the wolves.

One of the things he noticed was that every wolf in the pack had a certain position which was in forced by their humans through their link. A wolf's position in the pack also affected his human's status as well, Morf had explained how the rank worked, omega wolves were the lowest ranking wolves in the pack they were quick to submit to all beta and of course alpha wolves, as did their humans.

Wolka recalled how Aatu would instantly submit to the big reddish-black Alpha wolf Seff and his human Alpha Thorg, Beta Nodd also would incline his head showing his neck in a sign of respect towards Thorg who would give a nod before pressing on with his business. He'd seen other wolfmen of different rank doing the same gestures.

It all seemed rather odd to see big heavy set men submit in such a way because of their wolves but Morf had told them it would become more clear once they were chosen by a wolf. Out of all thing the wolfman had told them, there was one thing he did understand and that was the real ruling class in the werehall were the she-wolves for they held the real power. Every dog-wolf in the hall submitted without hesitation when a she-wolf and her partner were present and no one demanded respect more so then the Alphena Shara who demanded instant respect from all six bitches under her.

Wolka learned from observation that bitches had a rank set apart from the males and vice versa, but one factor always remained all bitches no matter if they were omega or beta in their own class had instant dominance over a dog-wolf for a dog wouldn't want to offend her and ruin any chance he had with mating with her, but there were limits to a bitches power except of course the alphena who had total domain over any wolf in her hall.

He found himself watching Shara's movements closely two days later as she trotted through the hall with Seff not too far away he seemed keen to stick close by her side now a days as did Thorg with Mar. Shara was passing through the cottages with an escort of beta males all following closely and watching her intently with Seff at the lead staying close to her side and snapping at any male who came to close.

The other bitches were also acting odd they would do their best to appease Shara by licking at her chops and ducking their tails between their legs trying to show how loyal they were to the queen, it reminded Wolka of a court ladies trying to impress the lady of a hall but around the third day of watching the she-wolves stopped their constant groveling an gave Shara a wide berth. Shara meanwhile carried herself with dignity as if nothing were amiss and would scuffle playfully with wolves while her human worked but Mar was watching her intently as if he was waiting for something. But Shara seemed like an over grown puppy at the time, "A puppy that could rip a man's throat out with dagger sharp teeth if she wanted to.'' Wolka thought to himself.

Another week passed before the reason for the wolves' strange behavior was answered.

The day was going as normal Wolka and the others woke up ate their breakfast and began their training and after that it was to the baths and then chores, the only odd thing was the wolves had been acting even stranger as the day went on. At least five fights broke out between the males in varies places and that was in one day and they seemed to be getting worse as the week went on, but when he'd asked anyone what was going on with them, they simple say, _No need to worry about it lad till your bonded._

But Wolka knew they were just spreading him along he could see it in their eyes that something was amiss to have the wolves so high tempered with one another and what he also noticed was that it was only the dogs who were sparring and snapping at each other. The she-wolves had stayed particularly close to their humans and seemed to be avoiding the males whenever one of these quick sparring matches happened; they took the greatest pains to avoid Shara though the alphena seemed unperturbed by the squabbling around her and acted like nothing was erroneous despite her pack mates squabbling around her.

Wolka and Raheir were out fixing a broken fence posts with the cattlemen near the southern pasture, they'd just finished with the sun bright overhead, sweat was beating down their necks and back. They'd stopped for a quick break and to escape the burning sun, Wolka was taking a swig from his water sac Raheir was snacking on some cheese slices with bits of berry in them, " I wonder when we'll get to see the pups?'' he asked dusting his hands free of cheese crumbles as he took the offered skin from Wolka who prayed he didn't get food crumbs into it like last time. " I'm not sure Morf said it'd be soon but you know he's not known for his talkative nature.'' They both agreed wolfman Morf was known for his almost reticent nature though he was no fool when it came to training the youth sometimes he was merciless but it was all for the greater good he knew the dangers they'd face out there once they were bonded and sent out with the patrols. He wasn't going to show slack when the enemy wouldn't do so and if it seemed harsh to the boys and made them hate him, he didn't care so long as they learned from his teachings.

Wolka couldn't say he hated the man but he did wish he'd let up on them a little bit. "It shouldn't be too long.'' He said as he stood to stretch, thats when the howling started.

It was so loud an fierce that it made everyone jump from where they were sitting and the cattle start bellowing in distress as the howls were answered by Howling Stone wolves in the surrounding forests. "What's going on?'' he asked looking to Raheir who shrugged and then Wolka noticed that all the wolfmen near them had stopped what they were doing and their wolves to were in the same odd posture their ears erect and their tails wagging fast like a flag in the wind as if they'd been anticipating something. The howls echoed again and then like an arrow freed from the bow all the wolves took off into a run right into the trees while their humans were rushing back towards the hall.

Cattleman Barda quickly ordered them back towards the hall though his face was calm and collected, Wolka could see excitement in his eyes something big was happening but Wolka couldn't figure out what, but whatever it was Wolka and his friends weren't supposed to be present for it. They quickly obeyed and made their way back keeping to Barda's strict orders not to leave the path and venture into the wood for he couldn't promise their safety at such a time.

When they arrived at the hall they were greeted by other boys in their group who'd been sent back to the hall and before they knew it Beta Nodd arrived to meet them. Though there was something strange in the wolfman's approach, his body was all tense and he didn't wear his usual clothing he wore a simple tunic and trousers and he was barefoot but that wasn't what caught his eye. Nodd's eyes were changed they had a wildness about them that seemed almost feral, Wolka saw a few boys fall back at his approach but Wolka didn't budge even though he felt like coping their maneuver.

" You boys need to head back to the barracks and stay there until otherwise.'' He said and he flashed all of them a stern look, "And I mean stay there.'' He said it in atone that sounded like a wolf's snarl. The boys quickly made it for the barracks not taking the man's warning lightly, though Wolka hesitated a little he felt a sudden rush of emotions overcome him which nearly made him trip on his feet if it weren't for Nodd's swift hands caught him before he fell.

" You alright there lad?'' Nodd asked his tone turning from stern to one of concern as he helped Wolka back to his feet, " Yes I think so,'' Wolka said though his head felt a little muddled. He turned to face Nodd but froze when his eyes looked into Nodd's. They were the normal green though they were a bit darker than normal but that wasn't the scary thing about them, they weren't human eyes instead they were wolf like in appearance and Wolka's heart skipped a beat as he saw Nodd's extended canines even the man's nails had grown longer and sharper like claws.

Nodd caught Wolka's anxious look, " Morf will explain when the times right,'' he said pausing when the wolves started their howling chorus again. " But for now you must go with the others.'' He then pushed Wolka towards the barracks and before the boy could say anything the man disappeared amongst the cottages.

Wolka hurried himself to the cottage and joined his friends though he didn't tell them what he saw for he'd a feeling that Nodd didn't want that little bit of information to be known to the boys just yet, so he kept it to himself though he wasn't yet sure of what he'd just seen himself.

 _Could it have been true all along that wolfmen were indeed fierce beasts like their wolves and were no more human than the other dark ones of the Irama?_ He felt foolish for having thought such a thing but it was hard not to after seeing Nodd in such a state he wasn't so sure of anything anymore.

Just then Morf stormed into the cottage his behavior was also the same as Nodd's and he wore similar clothing and was also barefooted, "You lot are to stay here, Shara's come into heat and you're not ready to witness nor understand what's happening.'' He then warned them not to go outside until he came back for them and then took his leave hurriedly shutting the door.

Wolka noted though he couldn't be sure if the others noticed that Morf's eyes were wolf instead of his normal human brown. " So it's the same for all of them then.'' He whispered under his breath.

Wolka sat on his cot and listened as the other boys began to whisper amongst themselves, those few that were werehall bred didn't seem bothered by Morf's behavior nor the wolves. But then again they wouldn't be since they were of the wolfmen blood and were probably use to a bitches heat then nonwolf folk.

The howling started again and the boys froze as they tried to listen for what was going on outside, Wolka felt oddly sick all of a sudden and felt a little dizzy again like earlier. Some of the other boys complained of not feeling well also, he tried lying down but that didn't help so he tried walking around a bit talking with Raheir and Voca and another boy called Sakin who was werehall born. That's when it hit him a rush of emotions that he didn't understand over took him, he nearly fell back on the wooden floor but was caught by Raheir and Voca who panicked as he then blacked out.

Wolka heard voices calling him but he could not speak, all he felt was this driven need to run and run fast, it was as if he wasn't in his own body but in another's. He was surrounded by trees all going by swiftly as he sped past them he tried to make sense of what was going on but the only thing he could make sense of was that he needed to keep on running .

He wasn't the only one other wolves were running close behind and aside of him, all dog wolves were giving chase to something. Some began to turn on each other and fights between two wolves soon became a massive brawl as other wolves joined in, not all gave in to silly brawling when their energy was needed for the chase, more drew back too tired to continue. Most of the young wolves pulled away exhausting their bodies passed the limit they weren't ready for such a chase.

He felt emotions of both lust and a deep sexual need and the deep desire to obtain it, he couldn't make it all out and just before he realized he was looking through the eyes of a dog-wolf on the hot pursuit of something, he was phased into another body this one different this one _female._

 _She_ was running ahead of the brawling males, her paws barely touching the forest floor it seemed, she ran so fast, faster than any creature on earth. It would appear as if she were flying to the naked eye, he felt the same desire of lust come from her like the males but he also he felt her dire need to be captured. He could hear her taunting the dogs as they feebly tried to catch up with her and felt her desire deep in her gut to be caught and have her lust satisfied.

Just then a grey-dog appeared at her side his sides flexing rapidly as he tried to match her pace, perhaps he was worthy of her she mocked the dog who believed himself worthy. Then soon another dog appeared on her left and then another from behind this one brownish-tan furred and then a familiar reddish-black dog appeared next to the brown, now he had caught her before and would likely do so again if she wanted him to.

Soon the dogs turned on one another and were a snarling and snapping mass of fur, the grey dog soon backed off and slunk away wounded but otherwise not seriously hurt, he was followed by the other grey neither of them were worthy of her.

She laughed at their humiliation her teeth glinted smugly as she watched the males duel one another. The brownish male managed to lock his jaws onto the red male's throat forcing him into submission on his back ,though the red male struggled to break free his front paws slashing furiously at the brown racking off huge chunks of fur but the brown held tight he dare not lose his grip or risk the red's teeth sinking into him.

The she-wolf knew the red wolf well they'd been a mated pair for the past five years he sired true with every litter, she knew he'd not loose so easily.

The red male then began to thrash around violently until he was on all fours again, and with his opponent still locked onto his throat he jumped high into the air with the brown male still attached, he turned on his side as he came crashing down like a rock with his opponent facing the ground. It was a wondrous trick the red male was going to force the male to let go by using the land around him, the pair landed with a loud, Thud! As the brown male took the brunt of the fall he did not relent and he gripped even tighter choking the red male who was panting heavily though he as his air was cut off with every tightening grip with the brown wolf locked down on his throat choking him.

But the red would not give up he did the same tactic again but this time he landed against a nearby oak tree and he did it three times but the brown held though he was bleeding all over the impacts from the trees were breaking through fur and flesh. This was no longer a battle of strength but of will of which male would finally succumb and submit, it'd be a death match at this rate but neither male was willing to give in.

Finally the red male tried one more move he leaped high into the air his legs bleeding from so many jumps and he spun around midair with the brown male trying hard to hang on though he was losing his grip as the red male fell still spinning. It was too much for the brown and he lost his grip and with the force of the spin he was sent flying crashing into the neighboring pines, the red male landed on his feet though he slouched slightly but still he barred his teeth in challenge as the brown male staggered to his feet.

Both males snarled in challenge eyes blood red as they starred each other down their wills being tested as neither dare look away. It seemed like they stood there for hours blood dripping from stained fur as the two proud warriors pinned each other down. Until exhaustion won over the brown furred male and he kneeled before his opponent his head in submission his neck barred to the red male.

The red male accepted his rivals submission as he barred down on him teeth still barred and with a quick nip on the ear the brown male took off back into the woods tail between his legs.

Leaving the red-male behind to catch up with the she-wolf who'd returned to her running frenzy running like a spring hare amongst the pines.

Even though the male fought gallantly the she-wolf wasn't about to let him catch her not just yet. She slowed her pace waiting for the male to catch up with her so she could sprint again just out of his reach, then out of nowhere she felt paws grasp at her causing her to trip under her paws and before she knew it she had strong legs wrapped tight against her barrel, she snarled in outrage who'd dare stop _her_ from running.

She turned to confront her attacker; it was the red furred male, grinning at her with his fangs he gripped his front legs tighter holding her in place, while at the same time he started to nuzzle her ears licking them to sooth her while he positioned himself. She didn't fight him then she knew she'd been caught instinct took over now as she felt her lust would be sated, this male had given her five healthy litters, strong pups is what she needed and wanted. She whined deep in her throat as she felt the male's sex against her's; she knew what would happened next.

With a gasp Wolka was himself again he was in the cottage again surrounded by his friends who were looking down at him they'd a look of both concern and fear as they took in his face. Voca's face grew pale and Raheir had to steady himself for he'd been so taken back he almost tripped on his own legs but what'd you expect when your friend's eyes weren't their normal human blue but instead were a bright gold and didn't look human at all but more like that of a wolf.

They finally had courage enough to come closer though they did so hesitantly for they weren't exactly sure if this was still the same Wolka or not. They were saying something to him but he couldn't make out what it was, he was so tired he wanted to rest and before he knew it he'd blacked out again.

When Wolka finally woke up, he felt sick and his mouth was dry as sand, he looked around and realized he wasn't in the boys barracks, he was lying on a cot in the hospice he could tell from the smell of medical herbs and potions in the air.

He looked around he wasn't the only one there it seemed like almost every cot had a wolfman in it, they'd looked as if they'd been brawling in the mud for they were covered in it and were all wearing bandages of some sort on their bodies. Wolka himself couldn't fathom what they'd been up to but whatever it was it took a lot out of them.

There were other boys in cots next to him all sound asleep, he tried to rise but felt light headed and quickly clasped back down, "Easy there pup.'' A voice said soothingly and a hand gentle forced him back down. It was Nodd still in a plain tunic though he had a bandage on his cheek and on his left arm up to the elbow, but he seemed back to his old self though he still seemed a little on edge, from the way his knee went up and down. Aatu was there as well the wolf seemed full of life as he rested his front paws on the bed his grey eyes looking up at him with a concern, "You've had a rough ride son and need to rest.'' Nodd said as he settled himself on his chair, Wolka obeyed he didn't have the strength to argue, "What happened?'' he asked looking at Nodd with inquiring eyes.

Nodd didn't answer right away he just looked down at his boots his knees still rocking though a little more franticly then before, "You and some other lads fell under the influence of the _run_ it's not uncommon for this to happen, but…'' he paused to look Wolka in the eye as if looking for something in his bewildered gaze, "You felt it the hardest though.'' He said bafflement in his voice his eye brow arched, his look made Wolka a little nervous, Aatu grumbled from where he was next to the bed and scold his partner for harassing the boy after such an event. Nodd chuckled, "Aatu says I'm not to pester you after such an event and he's right.'' He said answering Wolka's questioning look, "We'll leave you to your rest now and inform your friends that you're alright.'' He smiled and whistled for Aatu who nuzzled Wolka's hand affectionately before following, leaving a very bewildered Wolka.

He was released from the hospice the following day with orders from Lead Healer Alka to take it easy and to come back if he felt the slightest fatigue, Raheir and Voca all but tackled him down when he came into the great hall for breakfast. He flushed at the attention he was getting from them as they guided him to a seat despite his reluctance that he was alright and didn't need to be fussed over. "Nonsense you just take it easy.'' Raheir said his voice a little shakier than normal.

Wolka realized there was no use in arguing and let them fuss as they wished though their odd behavior was a little unbecoming. They poured him a bowl of warm porridge fresh from the pot on the table and offered it to him with a slice of bread nicely buttered and fried in bear fat. He took the food happily he was starving he hadn't eaten since he blacked out, his stomach was all but empty he quickly stuffed in a spoon full of the warm porridge and then bit into his bread, it tasted delicious and he took in another spoon full.

As he ate Voca was telling him of the other boys who'd also blacked out he was surprised to learn that he took the longest to wake up. " All the wolfmen seemed drained after their wolves returned," Voca said pausing to take a long swig from his mug, " All the dog wolves seemed ruffled up some of them had blood on their fur as if they'd been fighting, a few of them had to be seen by the healers,'' he paused again to take another sip. " It was very weird the wolffolk also seemed out of it but not as much as the wolfmen were.'' Wolka didn't think it odd at all the wolffolk had lived their whole lives with the wolves this strange behavior wasn't anything new to them. Wolka shrugged and continued on his meal satisfying his hunger was more important than anything else. But what Voca said next nearly made him choke, " But that's not all,'' he said pausing as he looked to Raheir who quickly nodded his head to continue, " Before you blacked out again you woke up for a split second and…,''

" And what did I grow a second head?'' Wolka inquired as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve a little irritated with all the tiptoeing his friends had been playing at, Voca shook his head. " No your eyes had changed.''

It took Wolka a moment to process what Voca had said surely his friend was only teasing, " I'm sure your mistaken Voca it could have been the light from the candles and torches.'' but both his fiends' shook their heads, " No Wolka your eyes changed they weren't their normal blue they were gold like a wolf's.'' That did it Wolka nearly spit up all his meal; Raheir quickly patted his back while Voca offered him a drink. He took the drink willingly as his coughing subsided, " What do you mean they changed?'' he asked taking another long swig from the cup as his friends explained what they saw. " We've told Beta Morf about it and his face turned paler then a sheep's face but he didn't say much just that we should get you to the healers quickly.'' Wolka had found that odd and a little nerve racking, _What's happening to me?_ He asked himself as he tried to take another sip from his cup.

Just then Morf had walked over to the table then, his wolf Vilks wasn't with him most of the male wolves were missing from their humans he'd noticed, Morf noticed Wolka's questioning glance and looked down and smiled a rare thing, " Vilks with the other dogs hunting. Helps them burn off the mating urge.'' His face then turned serious, "I've been instructed to take all of you to meet Willow's pups after breakfast. So once you're finished go back to the cottage and wait for me to collect you there.'' He then went on his way to join the other betas.

After a hurried dinner all the boys were waiting impatiently in the cottage for Morf to come, there was so much tension in the air you could cut it with a knife.

Voca was tapping his foot rapidly on the ground, " If you don't cut that out I'm going to break your leg.'' Raheir barked giving Voca the evil eye. Voca stopped instantly Raheir's threats were to be taken seriously unless you wanted to see nothing but stars all day. But Wolka couldn't blame Voca for his nerves were up as well the long wait was finally coming to an end ever since Morf had told them which litter they'd be shown to Wolka just like all the other lads had been thrilled with the news.

The litter they'd be showed to would be from the young beta bitch Willow the sweetest bitch in the whole hall except maybe for Shara, though the alphena was no saint as Wolka had seen many times in the hall when she'd broke into a fight for no reason that Wolka could see. Willow was a lowering ranking bitch and often the other bitches would take out their frustrations out on her and if it weren't for Shara who by chance was her dam the bitches probably would've seriously injured her. But despite all this were she lacked in strength she made up for in smarts as she'd mated in the winter much earlier than the other bitches which gave her first pick of dens where she'd otherwise have last choice.

Willow's pups were now five weeks old the oldest litter currently in the hall, though bitch Lixen had had a litter a few weeks after Willow, and the third bitch Ulpa had come into season just a couple of days before Shara had come into season.

Wolka remembered the rare times he caught glimpses of the little bundles of fur trotting behind Willow when she lead them out of the safety of their den for little excursions under her watchful gaze. Morf had warned them not to go anywhere near the pups without permission, of course Morf didn't need to warn any of them Willow's presence alone was enough to deter them from getting close. Wolka smiled at the thought of finally being allowed to interact with the pups, and he silently wished Morf would hurry and come.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Morf came through the door, Vilks was with him this time the wolf seemed more at ease then he did earlier his coat was nice and shiny probably from a good brushing and a good meal. "Alright its time, you'll be split into groups and each taken separately to see the pups.'' He quickly broke them up into groups by arrival, Wolka was relived he'd be with his friends and the other boys chosen from Iron hall, they waited patiently for their turn as Morf lead the first group out. Wolka could barely contain his excitement this was it the second step if he was chosen by any of the pups then he Wolka son to Lord Almar and Lady Kemla would become a wolfman and protect the lands under him with his life and his wolf.

After the third group had their turn, Morf came for them they were the last group to arrive so it seemed fitting they be last to see the pups, Wolka listened with envy as the other boys whispered and awed about the pups he could only catch a few words,

"I thought they'd be bigger,''

"I bet I get one of the dogs you lot can have the bitch.''

Wolka and the others followed Morf all the way to Willow's den the young bitch had chosen to have her pups in the stables much to the distress of the horses and oxen, the den was in a far corner in an empty stall toward the back of the barn. Morf had given them clear instructions to be calm and to sit down slowly in the hay and let the pups come to them and not to try and pick up any of the pups or make any sudden moves that might upset Willow. They were then allowed in, Wolka's eyes instantly locked on the large wolf bitch curled up amongst her brood her tail wagging conscientiously as her pups wrestled in the hay, she was an impressive looking creature her fur was as dark as the night though she wasn't pure black as she had lighter shades of brown fur rippled in her coat.

His eyes then fell onto the pups, four pups in total three dogs and a bitch, the bitch was surprisingly bigger than her brothers and seemed to dominate them she had pure dark fur like her mother though hers didn't have a hint of brown or any other shade into it, instead they were an cold icy blue unlike her brothers who'd the same golden yellow as their mother.

Two of her brothers were white and grey dogs the other the biggest male was black and grey, but even he submitted to his sister as she shoved her way passed and made a beeline for the boys. In her eagerness the she-pup tripped on her own large paws as she scrambled to get to them, Wolka without even thinking moved his hands over to help her and quickly settled her back on her feet. She sniffed his hands and gave them an attentive lick, he smiled and gave her a good scratch behind the ears her tail wagged happily and she moved into his hands and he felt through her soft silky fur his fingers disappearing into her dark mass.

The others looked in awe as she moved herself into his lap as if she always belonged there her brothers tried to approach him as well but the she-pup growled at them showing her small canines under her lips daring them to step forward and that's when he heard a fierce voice growl, _Mine._ He wasn't sure how he knew it was the she-pup's voice in his head but he could tell from the way the other dog-pups slunk away that she'd made it quite clear who he belonged to. He wasn't sure if the others had heard her threat though he was sure Morf had judging by the man's shocked face as were the other lads who were shocked by the pup's territorial behavior never in the years since the werehall was built did a pup make her choice so quickly and it usually took until the pups were completely weaned for them to make a decision. Wolka was fully aware of the eyes staring at him but he didn't care he was completely involved with the she-pup as she tugged on his tunic sleeves.

The other pups quickly went to the other boys one of the grey and white pups even hopped into Voca's lap and tugged his friends pants leg. The male pups were soon more interested in the other boys then Wolka, but their sister stayed right where she was in his lap she'd fallen asleep and didn't look as though she was going anywhere he was gently rubbing her back his hands working through her soft fur.

Morf finally decided it was time for the boys to head out there were chores to be done, so they all reluctantly started making their way out of the stall. Wolka gently removed the pup from his lap and laid her down in the straw and followed behind. Just as he had stepped out the door the female pup began to whine and scratch piteously at the stall door, Wolka felt a wave of panic and frustration over take him, he turned to look at the pup and he was drawn into her icy blue gaze as she whined deep in her throat. He felt her need to follow him, to be near him always. Her demand overcame him and he too wanted to keep her close, it felt like she was half of his heart and soul.

Morf had him by the shoulder before he could turn back for her, "I know it's hard lad but she's not ready _yet_ ,'' he said forcing him to turn away. Wolka would've berated the wolfman but Morf held firm to his arm "She'll be ready soon.'' And he continued to lead him towards the door. Wolka relented a little and allowed the wolfman to lead him away even though his feet felt tied to stones as the pup then took to howling her outrage and started scratched frantically at the stall door. Her cries soon set off all the other wolves that were quick to answer a she-wolf in distress, and his heart sank.

His heart ached as he lay on his cot later that night; the she-pup had howled all day and while she howled he felt like his heart was breaking and it took all he had not to go back for her.

But she finally went silent sleep finally taking its toll on her young body. He felt her sleep then though her thoughts were still full of yearning for him and he for her, it wasn't strange to him at all that he could feel her emotions he could do it with most of the wolves in the hall if he concentrated hard enough. But with her it felt more natural as if he'd known her all his life she felt like home but at the same time brought a wildness that he never thought he'd experience since living at Iron hall. He finally closed his eyes when his thoughts began to break into yawns as the she-pup settled deeper into sleep nestled amongst her siblings and mother, he sent his love and affection towards the she-pup until sleep finally claimed him too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

A week had passed since the meeting with the pups and the whole werehall was in high spirits over the approaching time that they'd chose their partners, there was also excitement as well for Shara's _run_ meant in two months' time the Alphena would have a litter and since alphenas were prone to having larger then litters then bitches under them, her litter was the most looked forward to strengthening the werehall. Wolka found himself one of the main topics of conversation ever since his interaction with the she-pup the whole hall was talking and whispering about him.

He often caught words from some of the lads talking out of jealously of some trickery he must've done to get the pup so enticed with him, others felt sorry for him for being chosen by a bitch. He could feel their eyes staring at him when he came into the cottage, most tried their best to avoid him others were more direct in their feelings which earned them quite a few lumps from Raheir when he caught word of it. Wolka paid _those_ boys for the most part no mind although sometimes their words did make him doubt himself as far as he was concerned the she-pup could easily change her mind. Even though he could feel her more every day her feelings and the thoughts were becoming clearer and less muddled with the other wolves as well. Though now he'd taught himself how to block out wolf mind's he didn't want to hear, but it seemed with the she-pup's help he'd better control over his talent.

He shivered at what his father might think if he found out, but he pushed the though aside and continued with his chores putting that part of his life behind him _, I'm not under his thumb anymore. If this is where I must be then so be it._ He thought to himself as he pulled up another weed, he was busy in the herb field helping the healers pick plants and pluck pesky weeds from the herb garden. That's when he felt a tug on his pants he looked down to see the she-pup with her icy blue eyes staring up at him, " How'd you get out here?'' He said joy in his voice as he squatted down to pet her, though he looked around quickly hoping she didn't escape from the stall again. But he spotted Willow and the other pups playing in the wood pile nearby, the she-wolf didn't seem troubled by her daughter wondering off and settled down in the sun watching her sons play. "Well I guess its ok. But I've got chores to do girl.'' This didn't seem to bother her and she began digging at the plants herself and tugging at the leaves as if trying to help "No! No, girl Healer Alka will kill us for messing up her garden.'' He protested quickly picking her up before she could help anymore, he tried pushing her back towards Willow but she refused to leave and followed him back; eventually he got the point that she wasn't going to be swayed easily. He was over taken by her need to play he smiled, "Alright, alright. I know when I'm beat.'' And he hurried to finish his chore before getting into a tug of war with the pup over a root.

Willow found the pair rather amusing as she watched the boy shoo her daughter away only to have her come running back again thinking it was part of the game. Her human came over then he'd just left the council room, she hardly ever followed him in there now a days with her pups to consider, though even before her time had come, she'd tried her best to avoid _that_ room all together. The humans would talk and talk instead of doing which was the wolf way, _Silly creatures always over thinking things._ She hummed to herself as she licked at her paws and yawned. Wolves wasted no time on silly talk they lived for the here and now and when things needed doing they took action rather than worry over things that have not come into play. But that's why the wolves had their humans to bring them reason and sense, where they thought with instinct.

But either way Willow often shied away whenever Refron headed towards the council room as would any wolf with good since. Refron crouched beside her then interrupting her thoughts and lavished her with the love and affection she deserved his hands work its way through her fur, "Lazy thing.'' He teased and she gave his fingers a lick, _You don't have young that need constant attention,_ she retorted, her eyes darting back to her sons and daughter , to make sure of their location, her sons where now nosing around the herb garden with their sister who was still pestering the boy to play with her.

"Persistent isn't she sister?'' Refron said taking a seat on the nearest bench stretching his legs out trying to work out the cramps he'd gotten from sitting around the council table, today's meeting had been a long and draining one, the topic of discussion was of the recent orc attack and other strange dark creature like sightings such as goblins, trolls, minotaurs, and even talk of a few witch sightings. Something strange and disturbing was going on, the missions were pouring in from all over Irama from lords and villages asking for the wolfmens help.

But the wolfmen were all too few a horrible disease had struck them years back depleting their numbers the bitches were the hardest hit and without them the packs would die out. Which was why each and every bitch pup born was precious and kept close to the hall though they couldn't waste the wolf or man power and all the wolfmen needed to be ready and on high alert for the upcoming days ahead but things seemed to be improving slowly for the wolfmen as their strength was slowly returning though at the same time the faith in them by the people was weakening.

He turned his thoughts away from such depressing matters to observe the prospect in front of him as Wolka once again tried to persuade the bitch pup away but she was a stubborn thing and was soon back at his side pulling at his pants leg enticing him to play. _She has chosen well the boy shows great patience which he'll need._ Willow chuckled, Refron joining her, "Yes she's indeed made her choice clear, a little early then normal but clear enough to all in the hall.'' He never saw such a quick pairing before especially for a bitch, who were always choosey about whom they wanted, "But these are troubling times so we need the pups to choose faster.'' He said with a little severity, the werehalls would need every pup they had for the upcoming winter months. Willow yawned and rested her massive head on her human's lap her usually way of letting on that she wanted to be petted and that he was thinking too hard for his own good, Refron was more than happy to comply, as they watched the boy finally give into the she-pup and began a tug of war game.

It wasn't just Refron who was watching Wolka and the pup, Aatu was watching the pair with a keen interest his brother was also watching with similar interest. " They will make a fine match,'' Nodd said scratching his beard he'd need a shave soon his wolf agreeing with him as they watch the she-pup and lad play, " But he better watch it or she'll boss him around and then where will he be,'' Nodd warned, Aatu laughed showing his canines, _He'll do fine he's got a will of his own his sister will bring that out of him,_ his gaze soon turned from Nodd and towards the approaching Alphas, Thorg with Seff at his side joined them with a wine skin on his shoulder and two silver mugs. The man always knew when it was time for a drink, and after today's meeting he could use one.

Aatu quickly greeted the alpha wolf submissively rubbing and licking under Seff's chin, lowering his head with flattened ears and tucked in tail, Nodd did a similar jester tilting his head to expose his neck to Thorg who gave a quick nod of his head in recognition of the respective jester. Seff and Aatu were soon wrestling with one another like oversized pups while Nodd and Thorg took a seat nearby, Thorg poured him a cup from the skin and one for himself before speaking, "I see you and Aatu are sizing up the new pair." His Alpha kidded as he took a swig from his cup, he knew Nodd from childhood both born and raised in the werehall they were as close to brothers as you could get, even when they bonded they became even closer when Thorg became alpha and Nodd his top beta he could always rely on him and Nodd new the alpha had his back as well.

Nodd felt himself turn red and turned away to see Aatu pin Seff down and maw at him in a cloud of dust, of course like all the other wolfmen he wanted a shot at the new bitch this was a rare opportunity for a male to step up in rank and become Alpha of his own pack if she'd had what it took to become an alphena which not all bitches were capable of doing.

Mar had already warned him that they needed to keep a close eye on the boy to make sure no one made push on him before he was ready to accept what being a partner to a bitch truly meant. Nodd felt his ears turn redder as he recalled that particular conversation, but what Mar had warned was nothing to disregard he'd seen firsthand what happened to those that were pushed before they were ready and the consequences for it were costly.

Aatu began to lean on him then demanding to be petted and to help take his brother's mind off the subject, " We need to focus now on the upcoming patrols, the recent reports are troubling.'' Thorg said changing the subject, Nodd agreed as he tended to his wolf, the recent reports weren't good the patrols reported sightings of trolls and orcs moving across the forest to the east on Winterveil land as well as a troop of centaurs in a neighboring village a few miles away. "Rinn reported that his patrol has cut off the orcs but the centaurs have completely disappeared.'' Nodd couldn't help but shiver at the thought of centaurs lurking about; the half man and half bull looking creatures were deadly in combat with their rusty iron swords and spiked clubs.

Aatu's hackles started to rise as the mere thought of the beasts made him want to rip and tear into flesh and taste the blood of battle, Seff was also agitated his eyes flashing to their deadly red a sign of a demonic wolf on edge. Thorg was quick to ease his brother with a good scratch behind the ears, "Easy brother.'' He cooed his fingers working through his friend's ruff, Seff soon relaxed and his eyes returned to their normal blue, but his tail still cut the air anxiously. "I'm sending out a patrol to scout the low range of the Veil mountains the centaurs were last spotted there.'' Thorg rolled his shoulders until he heard them pop, "Nodd I want you to take another patrol across the Summer river and scout around Springveil and put Lord Rinan on alert.'' Nodd stood and beat his fist on his chest, "Yes sir.'' Thorg nodded and finished his cup before going on his way Seff by his side, leaving Nodd to look on in wonder at Wolka and the she-pup and if they'd survive this coming winter.

The first howl came from the watch tower later that afternoon, Thorg and Mar were in their solar going over maps for the next patrol when Shara gave the alarm, her howl was echoing all over the room she was quickly answered by her mate Seff and all the other wolves in the hall, _What is it Shara?,_ Mar asked looking down at Shara who'd been quietly sleeping until she heard the watch tower wolves howl in alarm, _Moss and Leixen report trouble part of the Fort Keep patrol has returned they are mostly injured men and wolves Ulpa and her brother Henrick are leading them. The rest of the patrol is still at Fort with Beta Manin._ "But what happened to them?'' Mar asked his sister, Shara only growled one word _Cave bear!_ And her eyes turned blood red.

Thorg was quick to react, "Seff call for Nodd and Morf tell them to meet me with Nodd's patrol and the boys.'' Seff was quick to summon the betas, while Thorg rushed out of the room and into the yard the whole hall was already booming with active news traveled fast with the wolves spreading it to one another and thus to their brothers. Already the healers were gathering supplies and readying for the injured men and wolves. " Why bring the tithe boys they're not ready," Mar asked as he tried to keep in step with his mate, " The boys are more than ready and this will be good training for them.'' Thorg said firmly sensing where his mate was going with this, Mar had a very close connection with the boys especially and he always dreaded the time when it came for them to join the patrol. But Thorg knew the boys wouldn't be pups forever and the sooner he had them out on patrol the easier it'd be when they joined patrols of their own.

But Mar wasn't going to argue, he couldn't argue already knowing the answer, but still he feared the time when the boys had to go out on long patrols and face the dangers outside the hall, he knew some of them would never return alive.

They'd just reached the hall gates when the injured wolfmen came pouring in, it was a gruesome sight the most badly injured being carried in slings moaning in pain, some of the men where even carrying their injured wolves on their backs despite their own injuries. Ulpa the old tawny bitch and her human were at the head of the line, they were also injured but not as badly as most of the others. Henrick had his arm in a sling and a bandage over his left eye but he was still standing tall and firm, blood covered his clothes and his wolf's fur was stained with blood and she had a few patches of fur missing with deep long claw marks along her sides the fur around them already soaking up most of the blood.

Thorg rushed to him, " What happened Henrick?'' he asked as the Healers lead the injured men away and Henrick was led to a nearby bench and the healers started treating his and Ulpa's wounds while Henrick explained the situation . " We'd gotten word from Fort Keep that they was under threat by a troop of orcs, Ouch!'' he winced as the healer began treating his arm, "Hold still then.'' she scolded and continued her work ignoring his pained scowl, "But little did we know that they had a giant cave bear in their company.'' Mar and Nodd's eyes grew wide in shock, cave bears were larger than your average bear, taller than two draft horses they could kill a horse with one swift swipe of their claws. They often came down from the mountains during spring but they mostly stayed away from the towns and villages, to hear that orcs were using them as a battle weapon was bad news trained correctly a bear could be a deadly force but as far as anyone new you couldn't tame one without losing an arm or leg trying. "The damn thing was a monster; the fucking orcs could barely keep the bear on the chain. And when it broke free the beast killed most of them for us before setting on us.''

Ulpa whined as if in pain though the healers had already spread numbing salve on her wounds and were almost finished bandaging her up, her partner worked his fingers under her chin as the healer hurried to finish, " Easy girl,'' he said stroking his hand through her blood crusted fur and continued ." When the bear broke free it was chaos we were fighting orcs and the bear which didn't care which side it was fighting. The orcs finally broke away and fled and Manin and half the patrol gave chase living use to deal with the cave bear.'' He stopped to check, Ulpa's bandages the healers had just finished, her whole torso was wrapped to keep out infection and she was already feeling much better thanks to the numbing herbs smeared on her wounds, the healer had finished with his arm to and had it in a new sling, she warned the pair to take it easy for a while and not overdo it, and took her leave to see another injured man.

Henrick then continued " Ulpa managed to get a good grip on the bear's muzzle and I went in with my spear, but the bear managed to swipe her off and then went after me, got me in the arm he did and would've finished me hadn't Ulpa jumped in, my brave girl.'' He said petting his sister who beamed with his praise and affection, "The bear then ran for it and we gave chase but we lost track of it when night came and I called the hunt off. No point hunting in the dark with tired and bloody wolves and men, so we fell back to the village Manin was there they managed to kill a few of the remaining orcs and decided to stay behind to guard the village while me and the injured headed back for reinforcements.'' He winced as he tried to stand "We must go back,'' but Mar quickly forced him back down "You are going nowhere you've done enough.'' Thorg ordered and Henrick obeyed sitting back down not to reluctantly as he had Ulpa also bare down on him and in her condition he was going to risk her health over his bullheadedness.

Nodd and Morf were waiting for Thorg at the gate with the boys and wolfmen ready to leave on the word, " Nodd your to take the boys and men straight to Fort Keep and aid Manin with orders to kill the bear if it's still hanging around.'' He ordered, Nodd pounded his chest, " I will avenge are comrades.'' And he turned to the men and boys, "Let's get moving.'' He ordered and climbed onto his horse, the others following his lead and they were soon off.

Wolka and the other boys were more than surprised when Morf had told them the news of the orc attack and all but shoved them into the weapons room issuing out spears, axes and swords. They whole hall was in an uproar with the arrival of the injured men Morf had given them a quick explanation of what they'd be going up against as they made their way to the gate.

Wolka did his best to recall everything he knew of orcs and of cave bears, he knew that orcs the grey and green skinned children of Modar were a formidable race. Living in large warren orcs were dangerous in a group for they crafted weapons of bronze and rusted steel they were an intelligent race though not as smart as others of Modar's children. They could wipe out a whole village in a single attack killing all in their path before settling in making a warren in the destruction, but for the most part they built their warrens out of the way of humans and only small hunting parties attacked villages. But resent events had caused a lot of orc clans to move their warren from their territories and into human settlements.

The cave bears were a different story, he'd heard of cave bears before from his grandfather who'd made them his sigil of his hall from what he could remember from the stories he'd heard when he was young, were that cave bears were best avoided especially a boar who'd charge if he felt he had to or a sow with cubs. His grandfather had also said that his great grandfathers use to be able to tame the beast before and had used them as a sort of watchdog and weapon on the field; but there was never a found record of such a thing so he couldn't be sure if it was true or not.

Wolka could feel his palms start to sweat as he and the others on horseback left the safety of the hall and made the long track to the watch towers, they'd been training since they arrived for such an event even more so after meeting the pups, Morf felt it was time for them to be more involved with the werehall culture especially since a few of them would bond and would need to learn certain things beforehand which he wasn't going to give much detail about. Now there they were heading off into the unknown with nothing but the sound of snorting horses and wolves trotting along or in this case way up front as they swept passed the men and horses in enthusiastic bounds of energy barking and yelping amongst each other.

They came to the watch towers then, the large oak doors looked impenetrable as they came forward the great doors creaking and groaning as they opened, the guards gave a salute as they passed and Wolka couldn't help but wonder if he'd see this place again and most importantly would he see the she-pup again.

The journey to Fort Keep would took at least a week on horseback; Fort Keep was a small holding newly built under just made Lord Menta and his wife Lady Sela and their newborn son Delion, the hold was built between two large mountain ranges that acted as border for Winterveil and Iron Hall.

They kept at a brisk pace only stopping to feed and water the horses and relieve themselves; they ate and slept in the saddle. With the wolves keeping pace amongst the trees they never seemed to tire as they sprinted amongst the trees like shadows, their speed a sign of the urgency they felt to join their brothers in combat, Nodd couldn't afford to stop not with an opposing threat hovering over Fort.

When they arrived at the forest edge overlooking Fort Keep it seemed rather tranquil to Wolka's eyes the sun was just setting over the mountains casting a long shadow over the valley, but he could make out the small glows of the hold torches, smoke was rising from the chimneys as fires were lit, it looked rather quaint if one didn't know of the present danger that could possibly be lurking in the surrounding forest.

"Let's move!'' Nodd shouted his horse snorted and broke into a run, Aatu and the other wolves started to howl announcing their presence it was answered by the wolves in Manin's patrol. The guards at the front gate nearly sounded the alarm fearing attack, but lowered their guard as they approached reassured by Nodd that they were friends not foe.

They were greeted by Beta Manin and his dark brindle dog wolf Lokan when they came through the main gates which had remained locked despite their arrival. Apparently Lord Menta had shut himself and his family and anyone else inside the safety of the keep and wouldn't be persuaded otherwise to open the gate. " He's given us twenty of his best men and has given us medicines and such but he refuses to open that gate until he's sure the orcs are gone.'' Manin said as he led them to the wolfmen's camp.

Wolka was very impressed by Manin and Lokan both man and wolf were huge compared to Nodd and Aatu, were Nodd was a massive hill Manin was a mountain with his braided fire hair and green eyes he looked rather fierce. Lokan made Aatu look like a puppy he was an impressive brindled male with strong muscled legs and shoulders he was a prime specimen of a demonic wolf. Nodd quickly sent them away to pitch their tents and get settled in as he and Manin headed towards the center tent.

Nodd and Manin clasped arms once inside the tent as their wolves made their own loud greetings, " Its good you came Nodd I'd feared id have to hunt the bear with half my force not that we couldn't hold it off for a time.'' Manin said showing Nodd to a chair an offering him a mug of ale Nodd took it happily and took a long gulp, "I'm sure you'd have held out till we arrived.'' He said wiping his chin clean, " Aye but all the same I'm glad Henrick managed to get to you in time I'd feared he be slowed down by the injured.'' Manin took a swig from his mug and fell back in his chair, "But your here now so let's get to business.'' Nodd finished his mug and joined Manin as they went over a map of the area trying to pin point where the cave bear would hide.

Wolka and the other boys were sent out to fetch firewood and were warned not to go too far and to stay in groups, Wolka and Raheir decided to team up as Voca was sent out to fetch water so he couldn't come with them. "I say he got the easy job,'' Raheir grunted as he piled more wood into his arms, "It's not so bad,'' Wolka retorted as he swiped sweat of his brow. Raheir stopped to take a break and lean against a tree, "I think we've collected enough. What do you think?'' he asked as he took a swig of water from his water sack offering it to Wolka, he took a long swig before answering, " Let's go a little further.'' And he picked up his pile and continued on, Raheir sighed heavily, "Alright.'' And they moved on they'd been walking a few minutes when Raheir broke the silence, "So Wolka how does it feel to be chosen already?'' Wolka froze and gave his friend a bemused look, "What do you mean I haven't been chosen?'' he stuttered, Raheir laughed, "Oh, come now don't be so coy it's clearly obvious that the she-pup wants you.'' Wolka felt his cheeks go red it was true that the she-pup did follow him around but that wasn't a clear sign she'd pick him, after all Morf did tell them that even if a pup looks like its chosen it could easily change its mind and pick another partner entirely, " Wolka please,' Raheir snorted, "Everyone in the hall can see it, she's not twitched a nose at anyone else but you, she practically fights anyone trying to stop her from getting to you,'' Raheir retorted when Wolka would've argued, " She could still choose another,'' was all Wolka could say picking up a another branch trying to avoid looking his friend in the eye. " Well in any case my gold's on you.'' Raheir replied patting Wolka on the back , and he could not help but smile at his friends encouragement and the pair kept walking.

They were just coming over a bank in the woods when they decided to turn back and head for camp, the sky was turning dark and by now they'd gotten more than enough wood. They were just starting back the way they'd come when Wolka heard the sound of brush moving behind them, "What was that?'' he stopped trying to listen for the sound again, " Probably just a rabbit or something,'' Raheir said going on ahead but Wolka wasn't so sure but kept after his friend, as he walked a tingling sensation gripped his mind and he froze, he paused to look around but saw nothing and heard only Raheir grumbling ahead of him. Shrugging it off as nothing he continued on and just as he started walking the tingling sensation started again he clutched the medallion around his neck he was a little confused because he could have sworn the medallion was humming as it pulsed as if alarming him to approaching danger and he got a strange feeling that something was wrong.

That's when he heard low noise coming from behind him and he felt his blood chill, then he heard the noise again only this time it was far too loud to be made by some small animal it sounded big, and the crushing underbrush behind him only strengthened his theory of what it was. This time Raheir paused as the noise came closer, " Then again I could be wrong,'' he said as they both paused and listened as whatever it was got closer and closer, " Quick in the bank ditch,'' Wolka whispered so not to draw attention to themselves and they both dropped their wood and ducked into the ditch keeping themselves low .

They waited and listened and that's when they caught sight of the source of the noise it was a large cave bear bigger than a horse, it had dark brown fur with golden brown eyes it was sniffing the air as it moved through the brush. He'd never been this close to one before and he didn't want this to be his last sight, but the bear moved on taking no notice of them though it paused once or twice to smell the air around it, he noticed that the bear had a strange collar on its neck made of bronze. It must be the cave bear Manin fought with the orcs, he wasn't sure if it smelt them or not but it didn't seem interested in staying in the area and kept going on its way and soon it was out of sight. " Lets go before it gets back,'' Raheir whispered as he slowly crawled from the ditch once they were sure it was safe, Wolka following close behind, " We need to warn Nodd and Manin.'' Wolka said and they quickly took off running for camp.

When they arrived the moon was up and the camp was a glow from the torch lights and dying campfires, Nodd was waiting for them just outside of came his foot tapping the ground irritable, " An where have you been?'' he asked his eyes furious Aatu also gave them a scolding stare, " We saw the cave bear Beta Nodd!" Wolka said urgently out of breath, Nodd's face changed from scolding to surprise, "Where?'' he asked. Wolka and Raheir quickly told him where the bear was and how they came upon it or in this case how it almost stumbled upon them. "You've done well to the werehall.'' Nodd praised, "Go get ready we're heading out as soon as possible.'' The boys scurried off and Nodd turned to Aatu _, Call Lokan let him and Manin know what's happened,_ Aatu had already done so and said that Manin was gathering the men together already.

Manin had called most of the wolfmen together not all of them were going just the boys and the men and wolves that came with them from Howling Stone and a few of Manin's men that were already there the rest stayed behind to guard the village. They marched side by side the wolves were running through the trees ahead , Wolka could catch their glowing red eyes as they ran passed he could feel their excitement and their bloodlust coming over them through the pack link. Manin and Nodd had both decided the best course of action would be to herd the bear into the open where they could attack better, Manin would lead half the group uphill locate the bear and force it back down to an open field in the forest where Nodd and the rest would then attack. The group spilt off once they reached the field Manin and his group went up hill while Nodd and the others went amongst the trees on the lower side of the meadow.

Wolka and his friends waited with Nodd's group they hid amongst the trees at the edge of the field and waited, listening and watching for any sign of men and bear, the wolves amongst them were pacing back and forth in anticipation amongst the trees staying close to their brothers who were also edgy they were all anxious for the upcoming fight.

"Do you think they'll find it?'' Voca whispered while Wolka tried to make himself more comfortable as he leaned against a tree, "I don't know the bear could be anywhere by now.'' Raheir said gripping tight to his spear; they all stood there in silence only the growls from the wolves broke it.

Howls started echoing through the forest around them. "Ready yourselves.'' Nodd ordered his sword drawn already Aatu by his side looked like a demon out of hell with his red eyes glowing and his long canines catching the torch lights, Wolka grasped his spear tighter as the howls came closer and the sound of brush being trampled came nearer. His medallion began to pulse against his chest at first he thought it was his own anxious heart but no not this time for sure he looked down at the crescent moon on his neck and he was sure it was pulsing and he got the same tingling sensation in his mind and he was for sure it was a warning of some kind and with that knowledge he'd better be on his guard.

Nodd dug his boots into the ground Aatu was snarling at his side eyes glowing red, _They're here!_ Aatu snarled as the enemy showed itself in the form of a dozen ugly orcs, "Orcs!'' Nodd shouted and they all charged forward shouting their battle cry.

They were greeted by the orcs' bronze swords and with a metal clang swords meet, wolves swarmed into the battle snarling and leaping onto the enemy. Is was and incredible sight as Wolka's spear met and orc's shield, bouncing off his opponent Wolka drew his sword dropping his spear he fought the large orc.

Wolka and his friends were consumed in the battle, Raheir pulled his sword out of an fallen orc dark green blood dripped off the edge, "I thought we were fighting a bear not orcs,'' he shouted as he dodged an orc spear, Wolka was also wondering about that as he parried with an orc spear they broke away Wolka broke through its defense and stabbed it right through the chest. The orc let out a grumbling hiss as it spit up blood and fell.

Wolka paused to catch his breath this was his first real battle except for the one with the harpies but that had felt different somehow, as if it were his own personal fight to see if he could stand and fight on his own without his father hovering over his shoulder. And he couldn't help but feel invigorated by the smell of blood and the sound of metal and steel but his rest was short and soon he was back in the fray spear in hand. The battle was going well with both men and wolves pushing the orc troop back into the forest.

Wolka was covered with orc blood, and sweat leaked down from his brow and into his eyes and quickly wiping his forehead he dodged an orc sword and sunk his spear into its throat.

The battle seemed to be going their way, the orcs were being pushed back the way they'd come and it seemed they'd finally drop their weapons and flee, but that was a false hope it seemed as a they heard the shouting and screaming of men and wolves from the high slope amongst the trees, the fighting stopped for just a split second with orc, men and wolves frozen as the screams of men and wolves followed by a monstrous roar echoed from the trees. And then there was Manin and his men with a giant cave bear storming after them crushing young saplings in its wake.

The remaining party of orcs that had been fighting Manin's group were soon overtaken by the bear that trampled on them like a wolf among sheep, it bore on them without even stopping it swung its claw wide slicing through the orcs rusted armor and with its gaping maw it mauled the remaining orc its way.

It let out a monstrous roar, blood dripping from its curled muzzle as it turned molted golden eyes on them and rose to its hindquarters roaring in challenge. The surviving orcs quickly realized the battle wasn't going anywhere near their favor an made quick steps towards the trees, Manin and Nodd quickly shouted orders to the men, splitting the party in two again they returned to the battle half of the men attacking the fleeing orcs the other dealing with the bear.

The men didn't hesitate and with weapons raised they charged letting out a booming battle cry, the cave bear roared again as the men began their, it roared again its massive canines catching the torch light as it stood on its hind legs. The wolves were quick to respond instinct driving them to meet the enemy head on, their brothers following right behind them and the battle continued.

Wolka and his friends were assigned to the orc party and were tearing right into the fleeing creatures while Nodd and Manin dealt with the bear. Wolka charged at a fleeing orc sinking his sword straight into its back it let a gurgling scream as blood spilled from its mouth and it collapsed to the ground. The wolves were acting like sheepdogs cutting off the orcs' escape route and forcing them into battle, it seemed to go on forever as orc after orc charged forward trying to break through the wall of men and wolves, they were quickly meet with a sword or spear and fell.

Wolka was exhausted and was starting to falter as were the others that's when the bear broke free from the second group with wolves barking and snapping at its heels it snarled crashing through Wolka and the others clawing at man an orc in its way. Soon the battle was nothing but confusion as the enraged bear tore into them, orcs were trampled and mauled along with men already two had fallen to the bear.

Nodd decided they needed to change tactic the orcs weren't the main threat anymore the bear was and he quickly ordered the men to focus on the bear. Aatu and Lokan rallied the wolves together with quick howls and barks and were focusing all their attention on the bear, the surviving orcs seizing the moment fled for the hills and no one even batted an eye as they fled. All attention was on the massive bear before them, Wolka wiped orc blood from his cheek catching his breath, he legs were screaming for him to stop and rest but he couldn't find the will to stop his _pack_ needed him and he laughed when he realized that he thought of the wolfmen as his pack. And realized he couldn't ignore the connection he started to feel with the werehall that he hadn't felt with his own hall back at home, he stood up then and gripped his spear tighter as he and the others focused on the bear.

The bear roared again its bellow echoed across the forest Aatu and Lokan answered with snarls and charged forward the other wolves following the men close behind, spears and arrows went flying into the air a few arrows struck the bear's hide but didn't seem to be affected by it. Enraged by the attack the bear charged forward meeting the wolves head on, the wolves scattered around it biting at its heels trying to force it down the men stabbed at it with spears and swords but no one could get close enough to do serious injury. Wolka watched in horror as a man lost his footing and the bear was on him before anyone could stop it, it tossed and tore into him like a mad struck beast it was over in seconds and the man was nothing but a crumpled heap of blood and organs.

The men roared in rage and pushed harder at the bear the wolves lunging themselves on the bear biting into its shoulder and back, they tore out lumps of fur and blood starting dripping from their jaws as they tore into flesh. The bear screamed in rage and pain and swiped at the wolves but they easily darted out of the way of the danger and were back at it again tearing at its legs trying to force it down.

Seizing the moment the pack rushed forward stabbing the bear with spear and sword, the bear roaring in rage, while swinging a massive claw that could break a draft horse's back in one fatal swipe. Men and wolves cleared the way darting in all directions from the bear's attack.

Wolfman Rurin wasn't fast enough the bear's claws caught him right in the back ripping through armor and tunic like a knife through butter. Wolka felt his heart go cold as he, heard Rurin scream in agonizing pain as he fell to the ground thrashing in pain the bear hovered over him ready to finish him off, its bloody claw reaching for its fallen victim. Then in a flash of fur Rurin's wolf ,Keolf came to his defense and lunged at the bear locking onto the bear's muzzle causing it to rear up shock.

Keolf tore into the bear and clawed at its face aiming for its vulnerable eyes, the bear screamed in pain as it tried to shake its assailant off, the men came to the wolf's aid stabbing their spears into it blood spilling over the bear as they drove their spears in deep inside its belly.

But it did little to slow the bear it only seemed to enrage it, as it let out a final roar before knocking the men and spears away and flung Keolf away the wolf landed on his feet ,teeth bared in a challenging snarl he acted as a shield for his fallen brother his eye were glowing blood red as he starred down the bear.

Rurin wasn't moving he might be dead and if he was Keolf would be risking his life for nothing, Wolka thought as he quickly made his way towards the fallen man, his friends followed close behind spears at the ready in case the bear turned on them. But the men and wolves had its attention diverted for the time being.

When Wolka reached the body, Keolf let out a deep whine from his throat as he looked to his fallen partner and then to the wolf, torn between defending him and seeing to what ailed him. Wolka sent a comforting look to the wolf as he touched the Rurin looking for any sign of life, but the wolfman was still as a stone and he feared the worst until he heard Rurin let out a low groan the only sign he was still alive but barely.

" We've got to get him out of here.'' Wolka said as he slowly tried to turn the man over Voca helping though they did so carefully so not to stir the man's already injured back, other men soon came to their aid and they soon had Rurin off the ground and were slowly making their way away from the fight, with Keolf and the other men's wolves keeping the rear their eyes focused on the battle.

None of them noticed that the cave bear had broken from the circle of men and wolves and was now bearing down on them, Keolf growled and lunged forward followed by the other wolves they meet the bear face to face. But the bear was quicker and knocked them all clear away its claws out it struck two wolves clear, they yelped in pain and quickly retreated to safety. Aatu and Keolf were tearing into the bear's shoulder as Lokan held tight to its throat trying to pull it down, the bear then charged madly forward thrashing from side to side trying to dislodge the three wolves that showed no sign of letting go. But Lokan lost his grip somehow and fell toppling to the ground; the bear then shook of Aatu who barely managed to dodge a claw aimed towards him, leaving poor Keolf the only one left.

Wolka sent out a prayer to the gods that the wolf would let go and let the men take over but his prayer wasn't answered and Keolf let out a yelp as the bear managed to swing him off and crush him in his massive jaws there was a sickening, Crack! As the bear bit down on his victim Keolf yelped in pain and Wolka heard Rurin moan from behind him as if he felt his wolf pain and impending danger. The bear gave Keolf a mighty shake before tossing him aside like he was a ragdoll the wolf fell in a heap near the forest edge, men were rushing over to collect the fallen wolf but if he was dead or not Wolka couldn't tell for he returned his attention back to the fight.

Nodd had seen enough as did Aatu and the others and screaming and enraged by their fallen comrades they pushed forward, spears and swords ready. The bear came to meet them claws ready it brought a man down with one swipe, crushing another in his massive jaws, wolves snarled an barked jumping onto the bear's back they tore into it but it refused to go down, it charged again everyone quickly moved out of the way Wolka and a tithe boy called Quamin didn't move fast enough.

Wolka managed to barrel roll out of the way but Quamin wasn't so lucky, the bear was on him in seconds, he could only watch in horror as the bear tore into the lad his screams muffled by the loud cracking of bones. It was over in seconds that felt like minutes to Wolka, the bear then turned away from the corpse and locked its eyes on him, it roared and charged forward. Wolka was frozen in fear he could hear the others yelling at him to run to get out of the way but he couldn't move his eyes were locked with the bear's golden eyes and he couldn't move.

The bear was almost on him when a sharp bark came from behind him he turned to see a little black pup dart from the trees and lunge herself into the air, grabbing hold of the bear's muzzle tightly growling savagely as her tiny canines tore into the bear's sensitive snout. Wolka couldn't believe what he was seeing the little black she-pup had followed them all the way from the werehall and was now risking her own life for his he could feel her anger and protectiveness flood over him as she followed her instinct to protect what was _hers_ and that was Wolka.

But she couldn't hold on forever he could sense she was losing her grip, and without thinking Wolka picked up his spear and charged forward just as the pup lost her grip she pushed herself away from the bear and his massive jaws, he could just picture what would happen if the bear got a hold of her frail body and he couldn't let that happen. The she-pup managed to get free of the bear and went in for another attack locking her jaws onto the bears muzzle again, she gave and opening for Wolka who took it as he charged forward.

And with strength that he didn't know he had he drove his spear right into the bears left eye he drove it hard and deep until the spear pierced through the skull and came out the back of the head. The bear reared up an let out a blood curling roar Wolka jumped back a few feet his sword in hand in case the bear went on another rampage the she-pup was by his side growling her once icy blue eyes were now a blood red like that of an adult wolf. He braced himself for an attack, which never came as the bear went silent its head drooped down low ,blood dripping from the spear lodged in his skull, its breathing was labored and it didn't move, then without warning it fell on its side with a ,Thud! , its breathing slowed and its reaming golden eye fell shut with a chorus of howls echoing in the night.


End file.
